


I Promise To Show Up

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fake Dating, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, MSBY, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, and there was only one bed, eventual requited pining, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: He walks off toward the side of the sidewalk, so people won’t accidentally bump into him before sighing and hanging his head. Too much of his life was revolving around the one person he didn’t want to think about right now. It would’ve been better to be fated to be with Bokuto or captain Meian at this point.Some rude soul taps his foot with their own.“You tired of running away from fate yet?”Please be someone trying to convert my religion, please be someone trying to convert my religion, please be someone trying to con—He looks up to find Atsumu leaning against the side of the building and smiling at him.Dammit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 259





	I Promise To Show Up

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> This was my initial piece for the MSBY Exchange but I kinda got away from the prompt as well as the purity rules set forth... Anyway! I feel like this moves WAY too fast, but I hope you'll enjoy anyway!

Sakusa remembers the exact instant his life ended.

He’d innocently been at a volleyball tournament when the red string of fate on his finger started tugging. Knowing that it meant his soulmate was nearby, he gave it a scowl.

_Not now, fate._

A part of him was grateful that he had the red string of fate instead of the soulmate markings or Hanahaki’s. Everything else was just so gross. If he could write to his soulmate by writing on his skin, he wouldn’t do it. That was gross. And throwing up flowers? Hell no. If he ever started throwing up flowers, he would’ve had the surgery immediately to put a stop to it.

He’s idly standing off to the side of the court waiting for their next game to start when he notices that the string of fate is attached to a human playing on the court. His eyes follow the string on the floor up to the player getting ready to spike, left hand in the air demanding, no threatening, the audience to be quiet.

Miya Atsumu.

Sakusa had heard of him and seen him in videos before. He was a favorite for being Japan’s best high school setter. From what he’d seen, Inarizaki High was a force to be reckoned with. Miya Atsumu kept pushing them to be more and more of a monster than before. It was a bit exciting, if Sakusa was to be honest with himself.

Even though Sakusa had seen videos and pictures of Miya Atsumu before, he had no clue that he was his soulmate. Videos and pictures don’t capture things like the red string of fate. Scientists say it has something to do with the strings being on a different light spectrum than everything else humans can see. That’s also the theory of why everyone can’t see the red strings of fate.

Someone in the crowd cheers just as Miya Atsumu jumps and makes his spike. It’s impressive. And also out of bounds. He looks toward the source of the noise and gives the person a go-to-hell look. Sakusa rolls his eyes.

_What an ass. It’s his own fault. You can’t control the crowd._

Sakusa watches the match disinterestedly. It didn’t matter if his supposed soul mate was playing. He was ready to play too so he could get out of the crowded gym and put his mask back on. There was too much breathing going on here. And god forbid another child come up to him. He wasn’t opposed to using the bottom of his shoe and pressing it against their forehead so there was a reasonable amount of distance between them.

Still, when the match ends, Miya Atsumu still doesn’t seem to notice that his red string of fate is leading to Sakusa.

_Maybe he can’t see it? Or he’s too high off the win to notice?_

Sakusa doesn’t hold his breath. That would make life too easy.

Instead of remotely paying attention to his surroundings, Miya Atsumu is wiping gross sweat from himself, high fiving his teammates, and making crass comments about the individual who interrupted his serve. In the brief few minutes Sakusa can observe him, he learns that Atsumu is egocentric. Another reason, why he’d like to avoid him, no matter the cost. He didn’t have time for fate nor did he have the energy to deal with someone like that.

When the team is done packing up, they walk right past Itachiyama. He doesn’t even so much as look at Sakusa. It pisses Sakusa off, but only because he knows he and his team are good and should be perceived as a threat. Not looking, even to stare them down, was offensive. Just another reason way Atsumu showed him his arrogance.

When they’re out of sight, Sakusa grumbles to himself.

_Arrogant pig can’t see it. Thank god._

**. . .**

Sakusa doesn’t see Miya Atsumu after that. Unfortunate glimpses of him pop up in volleyball related news, but that’s it. Anytime he did happen to see him, Sakusa cursed being able to see the red string of fate. He detested knowing that he was supposed to be together with that asshole.

And, okay, he only knew he was an asshole because he watched some of his interviews. And because he added his brother, and preferred twin, on his social media. Miya Osamu had zero qualms about calling his brother out. It’s how Sakusa knew that Atsumu was the type to be unreasonably obstinate and lie habitually. It didn’t matter if the selfies they posted together made Atsumu look handsome. Osamu gave him a glimpse into who Atsumu _really_ was.

And now that he for sure knew what kind of person Miya Atsumu was, he knew that he would have to fight fate, no matter how dirty it might get.

When Atsumu became a starting player in college, he was frequently photographed being on dates with women. Sakusa was overly relieved after the first few. Fate couldn’t change someone’s romantic and/or sexual preference, right?

He didn’t realize that the media was skewing reality until Bokuto joined the team, someone else notorious for being around women all the time. Soon after that, Sakusa was introduced to Bokuto’s fated partner: Akaashi Keiji. Apparently, they’d been inseparable since they met in high school. And, judging by how they acted together, no one could even begin to believe they were lying. It’d been _years_ and they were still disgustingly in love. Those photos of Bokuto with women on the supposed “dates”? Good friends of them both, Bokuto’s sister, Akaashi’s sisters, and, once, Akaashi’s mom. All the times Bokuto and Akaashi had been out on a date? Never once in the media. Nor were the frequent dates Bokuto had with his own mom, who he doted on immensely. Apparently, they looked too much alike to garner any media attention.

The day the coach Foster introduced Miya Atsumu to the team, Sakusa felt, for the first time in his life, that he should’ve let Bokuto hug him with all his might, killing him instantly either from human contact, germs, or just his gorilla strength. The urge intensified as Atsumu looked directly at him and gave a lopsided grin.

Sakusa reflexively tugged at his ring finger behind his back. He’d like to tear the damn thing off, but he knew that it wouldn’t change anything. He’d still _know_. And, if anyone around Atsumu could also see the red string of fate, he would know soon too.

Someone loud and who had no filter.

Someone like Bokuto Koutarou, whose eyes were going back and forth between the two and who was grinning like Akaashi had just complimented him and then told him they were going out on a date where he could get all the meat he wanted. Or like when the crowd starts chanting his name and playing along with his shenanigans.

As soon as coach Foster finished his introduction, Sakusa firmly grabs Bokuto’s arm and starts dragging him off, despite Meian shouting after them.

“H-hey!” Bokuto shouts, making Sakusa squeeze his arm tighter. “Don’t you wanna—”

“Don’t. Say. Another. Word.” Sakusa growls.

Bokuto hums. “Mkay. But are you feeling okay? You’re touching me.”

_This is an emergency and I’m really, really not feeling well on so many levels. I can wash my hands, but I can’t wash my brain._

Sakusa pulls Bokuto outside of the gym to some small dirty corner where they wouldn’t be found.

“Uh. Why are we wasting time out here when your—”

“Bokuto-san.” Sakusa firmly interrupts. “My nothing is in there.” He looks pointedly at him. “ _Nothing_.”

“Uhm.” Bokuto looks around nervously. “I thought. Um. You can see it, right? The stri—”

In a desperate attempt to silence him, Sakusa covers Bokuto’s mouth with his hand. Uncomfortable chills shoot through his body and he has to fight down the urge to go wash his hands. “There is _nothing_ to see. You _understand_?”

Bokuto pulls his hand away to reveal a deep frown. “ _Oh_.”

Sakusa can’t help but to pity him. He still believed in true love. His first and only love had worked out, after all. Why shouldn’t it work that way for everyone?

“Can anyone else on the team see?”

“Nope! Just me!” Bokuto beams, already forgetting the severity of the situation. Or, at least Sakusa’s situation. He’d probably just see it as an opportunity to meddle. “Hey, this means that you, me, and Keiji have a secret!”

“You _can’t_ tell Akaashi-san.”

“I don’t have to.” Bokuto innocently replies.

_He can see too._

Sakusa sighs and jerks his hand away from Bokuto, who still hadn’t let go.

_Maybe this is a good thing? Akaashi is much more reasonable that Bokuto could ever dream of being. Maybe he can help rein in this natural disaster of a boyfriend he has?_

“Okay.” Sakusa breathes out. “I need to speak with Akaashi-san today.”

“He’s gonna stop by at the end of practice. We’re going on a date.” He puffs out his chest and those sparkles that he’s known for start emitting.

“Okay. Good. And one more thing,” he peers into the depths of Bokuto’s soul, “if you mention anything regarding soul mates or the red string of fate, especially to Atsumu, I _will_ murder you.”

“Nah.” Bokuto laughs. “You won’t. It’d be too messy.”

“Don’t underestimate my determination.”

Bokuto’s body goes rigid, but he smiles. “Good thing I’m good at keeping secrets!”

Sakusa’s mouth falls open and his eye twitches.

_Who the hell lied to you and told you that? I know it wasn’t Akaashi. It was probably that Kuroo guy you’re always talking about._

He shakes his head. “Get back to practice. I’m going to go wash my hands for five minutes.”

“Okie!” Bokuto starts to skip past him.

“Wait.” Sakusa grabs him by his collar. He’d almost mistook Bokuto for a human being who wouldn’t word vomit everything he thought. Akaashi hadn’t been a good enough influence on him in that department. “You’re coming with me. We’ll go back to practice _together_.”

Bokuto gives a small pout but complies. Being good natured was one of the few redeeming qualities that Sakusa saw in him aside from being a good player.

As soon as they walk back into the gym, they get scolded. Sakusa, who already knew and accepted that it was coming, just stared at the ground. Bokuto, on the other hand, looked like he might cry. Sakusa was going to have to give him a compliment later so he wouldn’t feel so guilty for getting him into trouble.

Thankfully, practice continues normally. Or at least as normally it can with a new player. That in itself didn’t happen too often, but it had happened before. It was some sort of normal new.

The second practice does end, Bokuto’s sweaty, gross ass is yelling “AGAAAASHIIII” and running toward a very tired Akaashi. Being a manga editor wasn’t being kind to his need for sleep. Apparently, it was doing great things for his strength though since Bokuto jumps into his arms and Akaashi holds him up.

Silently, Sakusa follows Bokuto to go speak with Akaashi. Or, at least be present before Bokuto stops gushing about how much he missed Akaashi and how good he was in practice today and remembers that he needs to keep his big mouth shut.

As soon as Sakusa is near Akaashi, Akaashi turns toward him and gives a soft smile. “I take it you’d like to speak with me?”

“Keiji, Keiji! Guess what?” Bokuto wiggles in Akaashi’s arms.

Akaashi looks fondly up at Bokuto. “I know, babe. But I want to hear it from Sakusa-san, okay?”

“Okay!” Bokuto nods enthusiastically before looking intently back at Sakusa.

Sakusa’s eyes flicker over to where a few team members are standing and chatting.

“Maybe somewhere more private?” Akaashi muses, one eyebrow raised.

“Oooh! Oooh! Sakusa! You can go on our date with us! That’d be alright, right, Keiji?”

Akaashi gives a small laugh that makes his nose scrunch. “That would be up to you, Sakusa. Though, I don’t feel like you’re the type to enjoy eating out. You can come over to our place and I can cook something instead.”

Sakusa’s eyes dart over to Bokuto and then to Akaashi, calculating how messy their place would be. Bokuto, in general, was gross. He didn’t know what germs were. Akaashi, on the other hand, would be cleanly. If it weren’t for his job keeping him so busy, Sakusa would have assumed the place would be immaculate. Apparently, toward the end of the publishing cycle, he didn’t come home for days because he was so busy. There’s no way he’d have time to do things like clean. Or shower, apparently.

“It’s clean, I assure you.” Akaashi hums, setting Bokuto down. “It the beginning of the publishing cycle so I’ve had time to clean and do other regular human being things.”

“I would… appreciate it.” Sakusa mutters, still uneasy about it.

“Wonderful. I’ll be here when you two finish getting ready.” Akaashi sits down and grabs a packet on manuscripts he’d been working on.

“Woo hoo!” Bokuto yells, running to the locker room with both arms up. “My boyfriend is making dinner tonight!”

Akaashi looks briefly up at him over his glasses, laughs, shakes his head, and sighs.

“I don’t understand how you two ended up together. Were you having a weak moment or something? Did he trick you? It is just because of the red sting of fate?”

Akaashi looks up a bit stunned. “I’m surprised you don’t know.”

“Know what?”

“Maybe _he_ doesn’t know.” Akaashi mutters to himself before directing himself to Sakusa. “I fell for Koutarou first, before he even knew me or that we were connected by the red string of fate.” He smiles to himself. “Most people think that I just put up with him or am clinging on to this idea of true love because we’re connected by the red string of fate. I can assure you, that is _not_ the case.”

“You’re just as weird as he is.”

Akaashi gives another chuckle. “You have no idea.” He makes a mark on the page. “You might want to go shower now. Otherwise, you’ll have Koutarou crying that he’s hungry and trying to drag you to our place to shower. Or worse, out of the shower here.”

Sakusa does a full-body shiver. “That’s disgusting.” He turns on his heel and heads toward the showers.

**. . .**

Sakusa sits at the dining table with Bokuto and Akaashi. He’d acutely watched Akaashi prepare the food, so he had no qualms with eating it. It just felt weird to be sitting there with both of them, especially while they were being so lovey-dovey. Eating from each other’s chopsticks? They should be guillotined for such a disgusting offense.

“So, Sakusa,” Akaashi hums. “I take it you’re less than thrilled about what, or rather who, fate has chosen for you?”

“Yeah! Why is that? Tsum-Tsum is a good player!”

Sakusa narrows his eyes. “Tsum-Tsum?” He pauses, thinking. “Wait.” He claps his hands together in prayer and exhales. “Did you talk to him already?”

“Yup! When you and Keiji were talking! He called out to me in the locker room.”

“Kou,” Akaashi quietly admonishes.

“What?” Bokuto screeches. “Oh! Sakusa, you didn’t come up. He just threatened me.”

“What?” Akaashi squawks, his face going rigid.

Bokuto gives a laugh and rubs his nose against Akaashi’s. “Not, um threatened. Just. Told me I better not have one of my ‘sad boy moments’ when I’m playing with him.”

_What a relief._

“What an ass.” Akaashi mumbles before shoving some food in his mouth.

“It’s a valid concern! I used to be a ‘coddled ace’, remember?”

“I know sweetie, but you’ve grown up a lot since then. You’re a normal now.” Akaashi looks over to Sakusa. “You’d agree right?”

“Unfortunately.”

Akaashi gives a quiet snort. “Anyway, what do you hate so much about ‘Tsum-Tsum’?”

“Aside from him being arrogant, egotistical, rude, and gross?”

“Hm. No, I think that’s enough.”

“But you’re pretty rude too, ya know?” Bokuto says as he steals food from Akaashi. When he gets stares from both Akaashi and Sakusa he shrugs. “Just sayin’.”

“Does he know?” Akaashi sighs.

“As far as I can tell, no. He never spoke to me in high school when we were first in the same vicinity as each other and he didn’t attempt to talk to me today.”

“Aww. Did you hear that, Keiji? They could’ve been high school sweethearts, just like us.” Bokuto coos.

Akaashi shoves Bokuto’s face away in mock annoyance. “Aside from this one, no one else on the team can see the red string of fate, right?”

Sakusa shakes his head. “You two are my only concerns.”

Akaashi’s mouth opens a tiny fraction and he zones out for a few seconds. After a few seconds he closes his mouth and looks directly at Sakusa. “We’re the least of your worries. The moment you two step on the court together during a game, you’re going to be outed.”

Sakusa feels his blood ooze out of his veins and slither out of him from his toes. He lets out a sigh that expels his soul into the universe. It was his second death courtesy of his so-called soulmate.

“Of course,” Akaashi continues, “since it can’t be captured on media, it’ll just be from fans mouths. But, when you have a few hundred people suddenly saying the same thing, it’s going to garner attention. Even if most of the population can’t see the proof.”

Sakusa hangs his head.

“I’m surprised no one said anything about it back in high school.” Akaashi hums.

“Wait. What? You knew, Keiji?”

“Well, yes. We took the court to play Itachiyama Academy right after Inarizaki High’s game finished. They were both on the same court then. It was easy to see.”

_Anyone on his team or from his school could have seen or told him._

“And you didn’t say anything?” Bokuto groans.

“It’s not my business.” Akaashi shrugs before taking a sip of tea. “Besides, the look on Sakusa-san’s face said it all: fuck fate.”

Sakusa closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Fuck fate, indeed.”

**. . .**

The rest of the week is going by normally. Then Thursday hits. And Sakusa also gets hit in the face with a ball spiked by Bokuto.

He’s vaguely aware of his teammates standing around him, calling out to him to see if he’s still conscious and debating if it’d be okay to touch him, when he hears Bokuto wailing to Atsumu.

“I’m so sorry! I killed him!”

“Uh. You didn’t kill him. And why are ya apologizing to me, anyway? Shouldn’t ya be apologizing to the guy on the floor?”

“Bokuto,” Sakusa grits out, trying to find a way to open his eyes that doesn’t make his face hurt, “ _I’m_ going to kill you.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Bokuto awkwardly laughs.

There are sounds of running and the rest of the team laughing and groaning.

_I know where you live, you asshat._

Meian kneels by Sakusa’s head and shines a light into his eyes. Sakusa glares back at him.

“Just because you can glare like that, it doesn’t mean that you don’t have a concussion.” He warns.

“I’m fine.” Sakusa grumbles as he sits up.

“Uh huh. Fine enough to walk after getting hit with that beam cannon right to the head?”

_Fine enough to commit premeditated murder._

“Whatever you say,” he hums. “Go see the nurse and take the rest of the day off.”

“No.”

“That’s an order.”

Sakusa gives a growl before hoisting himself up. He wobbles and Meian grabs his hand to help steady him. Sakusa isn’t even bothered by it. The floor was much nastier than his captain’s hand. At this rate, he was going to need bleach water to bathe with.

“Hey, Atsumu?” Meian calls out.

“Yessir?”

“Since you’re suddenly so chummy with Bokuto, why don’t you make sure Sakusa makes it to the nurse _and then_ go pull Bokuto out from wherever he’s hiding?”

Sakusa can hear the faintest of “tsks” before Atsumu responds with “Yessir.”

_This is my absolute worst nightmare. My head is killing me, I’m dirty, I have to go to that germ cesspool, I have to be with this bastard, and it’s all Bokuto’s damn fault._

To say that Sakusa was unprepared for Atsumu to put his shoulder under his arm to help him walk would be a gracious understatement. To say he was completely and utterly appalled by it, would also be inaccurate.

At his touch, Sakusa could feel the nice, cozy warm that radiated from his ring finger as well as the warmth of sexual arousal coming from the rest of his body.

_No. No way. Nuh uh. It’s just because you got hit in the head by that damn beam cannon. It temporarily knocked some sense out of you._

The rest of the team makes sounds and movements to warn Atsumu to let go of Sakusa, each having been on the receiving end of his wrath, but the fall short when Sakusa gives a groan from having to walk. As they walk away, Sakusa can hear Meian say, “Well, that’s a surprise.”

**. . .**

Atsumu stays with Sakusa while the nurse looks him over. The whole time he stares at Sakusa with this shit-eating lazy grin on his face. The only smirk Sakusa had ever seen that was more annoying than it was from that damn rooster head Kuroo. His face still irritated Sakusa even though he hadn’t seen him since high school.

At some point, Sakusa wasn’t really paying attention as he was trying to pretend he wasn’t there, the nurse leaves. He comes back to reality to find Atsumu staring at him.

“What?” He sneers.

“You’re going to have one hell of a black eye tomorrow.” He grins. “Two, probably.”

“It’ll be nothing compared to the injuries that damn airhead will have.”

_I’ll just need to figure out a way to get Akaashi’s permission for it. Maybe he believes in an eye-for-an eye._

Atsumu lets out a weird laugh. “Oh, good. The rumors are true.”

Sakusa just clicks his tongue, hoping it would end the conversation. It was time to leave.

“Listen,” he leans in. Sakusa inches away from him with a clear look on disgust on his face. “I’m sorry about touching you earlier. Let me take you to dinner to make up for it.”

“No. I don’t like you.”

“What? We just met!”

“Osamu posts enough about you to know what kind of person you are.”

“That no-good brother of mine lies all the time!”

“Apparently, so you do. We have nothing further to discuss.”

“I think that we have a lot to discuss,” Atsumu purrs.

Sakusa lifts a foot up and pushes the stool Atsumu was sitting on further away. “The only thing we have in common is volleyball. I have no inclination on getting to know you more than I need to outside of that.”

“Aw, come on.” He fake pouts. “You went over to Bokuto and Akaashi’s place the other day, didn’t ya? That seems like outside bonding.”

The hairs on Sakusa’s body raise. “Shouldn’t you be looking for Bokuto anyway?” He raises his eyebrows. “You wouldn’t want to make the captain mad, now would you, new kid?”

Atsumu wrinkles his nose and leans back. He pulls out his phone and presses a few buttons before holding it up to his ear. “Hey.” He flatly replies to the greeting. “Come to the nurses office. Sakusa is dying.” A shrill sound comes from the speaker before he hangs up. Satisfied, he gives Sakusa a grin. “Found ‘em.”

“Go find him somewhere else. Go away.”

“SAAAAAKKKKUUUUSSSAAAA!”

Arms are wrapped around Sakusa and he feels his life flash before him. Partially because Bokuto’s sweaty and gross and partially because he can’t breathe. He slaps Bokuto a few times before he can pass out.

“I’m sorry!” Bokuto whines, looking like he’s on the verge of tears even though it’s Sakusa who really wants to cry.

“Hey, Bokuto,” Atsumu gives Bokuto a hard slap on the back, “you should make it up to Sakusa by treating me and him to dinner.”

“Why would he treat you?” Sakusa glares.

“Cause I’m taking care of you?” He asks innocently.

“That’s a great idea!” Bokuto shouts, eyes full of busy-body sparkles. “I’ll see if Keiji can come and then it’ll be like a double date!” He jumps up and starts texting as he walks out of the room.

Sakusa closes his eyes and forces down the urge to stab one or both of them.

“I’m not going to dinner with any of you.”

“Then we’ll bring dinner to you.” Atsumu smiles.

**. . .**

Sakusa sits across the table from Akaashi and Bokuto. Atsumu is sitting beside him and has no idea what personal space is. Sakusa sits there scowling at the world, but mostly at Akaashi since he’s in front of him. Thankfully, Akaashi is a smart enough man to take it with a grain of salt.

“Maaaann, you’re really gonna look like shit tomorrow.” Atsumu, crassly, reminds Sakusa again.

Sakusa’s eyes meet Akaashi’s again as he tries to convey the amount of pain he was in. They’d decided it would be okay to drink a little tonight. And by they, that meant Bokuto and Atsumu. Akaashi was drinking some too but was taking time to enjoy his drink instead of downing it.

Sakusa refused to drink tonight. Only bad things had befallen him today. Drinking would only make sure things continued to go downhill.

“Heeerreeee, you need to put some ice on it.” Atsumu drawls before a cloth napkin filled with ice is unceremoniously pressed to Sakusa’s face.

Sakusa yelps and slaps Atsumu’s hand away. “Don’t touch me!” He barks back before packing up his things to leave. Across the table, Akaashi isn’t even attempting to hide his full-face grimace nor is Bokuto trying to hide his surprise. Sakusa doesn’t look at Atsumu. He doesn’t have to look to know other people at the restaurant are staring at him.

He’s got his mask on and is sanitizing his hands before he even makes it out of the restaurant. He’s a few blocks down when he slows his steadfast march in realization that he may have overreacted. If it’d been anyone else but Atsumu, but his so-called soul mate, he would’ve been mad, but not mad enough to make a scene and leave like that.

He walks off toward the side of the sidewalk, so people won’t accidentally bump into him before sighing and hanging his head. Too much of his life was revolving around the one person he didn’t want to think about right now. It would’ve been better to be fated to be with Bokuto or captain Meian at this point.

Some rude soul taps his foot with their own.

“You tired of running away from fate yet?”

_Please be someone trying to convert my religion, please be someone trying to convert my religion, please be someone trying to con—_

He looks up to find Atsumu leaning against the side of the building and smiling at him.

_Dammit._

“What do you want?”

“Oooh.” His grin widens. “Answer my question first. Are you tired of running away from fate yet?”

_I will kill Bokuto._

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sakusa scoffs. “You’re not so narcissistic to call yourself fate, are you?”

Atsumu lets out a cackle. “I am, actually, but I’m not referring to myself right now.” He tilts his head to one side and lifts up Sakusa’s left hand. His thumb rubs his ring finger right where the red string of fate was tied. “Or, I guess I somewhat am.”

Sakusa jerks his hand away. “Apparently you haven’t noticed, but I don’t like it when people touch me.” He backs away with a scowl on his face and starts to walk away.

“Even if it’s your soulmate?” Atsumu calls after him.

Sakusa almost doesn’t respond. Not responding meant admitting he knew. Responding meant admitting he knew.

Today was really pissing him off.

He turns around quickly to find Atsumu closely following him. “ _Especially_ if it’s my soulmate.”

Atsumu’s smile falls and then quickly recovers. “So you do know.”

Sakusa just stares at him. There was no point in trying to hide it if Atsumu already knew. If anything, letting him know that he knew all this time and didn’t care would hopefully scare him off.

“Man.” Atsumu runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head. “I always thought ‘Samu was lying to me.”

_‘Samu? Osamu? Miya Osamu? Your brother?_

The fear must show on Sakusa’s face because Atsumu laughs at him.

“Yes, my twin brother Osamu. He can see the red string of fate. I can’t. It super funny when you consider that we’re twins and that he knew that you’re my soulmate and he didn’t tell me.” His face transforms into a hardened expression. “In fact, I had no idea until we were having some petty fight and he shouted ‘This is why Sakusa doesn’t love you’ in front of our parents. We were all baffled. He thought the whole situation was _sooo_ funny that he ended up laughing so hard he choked. Only after that, he decided to tell me, and our parents, that you’re my soulmate.”

_Miya Osamu remains my favorite twin._

“But you,” Atsumu stares into Sakusa’s eyes, “you’re not my shitty brother so you didn’t have a reason to not tell me for seven years. _Seven_ years, Sakusa.”

“I don’t _need_ a reason.” Sakusa seethes.

“But you have one.”

“You’re right.” Sakusa quips, taking a step back. “But we’re not even friends, much less soulmates. There’s no reason I have to tell you anything.”

“Don’t be like that.” Atsumu grumbles. “We’re fated to be together.”

“I decided a long time ago that I’m going to fight fate.”

“You can fight fate all you want, but I’m more incessant.”

“You mean annoying.”

“That too.”

**. . .**

“Good morning Omi-kun!”

Sakusa stops in his tracks as an uber cheerful Atsumu runs up to him. Sakusa was usually the first one to get to the gym so he could practice a little bit without everyone’s filth and stench around, but apparently Atsumu had already been there a while since he was already drenched in sweat.

Sakusa wearily eyes the sweat going down Atsumu’s neck. The less rational and less germophobic part of him wanted to lick it off. If he didn’t know Atsumu and if Atsumu wasn’t his supposed soulmate, he might’ve considered having a sexual relationship with him. But, since he’d met him, that went out the window.

“Who the hell are you calling ‘Omi-kun’?” He squints, bringing his eyes up to Atsumu’s face this time, which was probably a worse mistake because he could see the flush on Atsumu’s face from exercising. It looked good on him. His stupid face and his stupid body looked good too.

“You! It’s much shorter than Kiyoomi. And,” he hums while making a show of rubbing his chin with his hand, “lovers should have cute nicknames for each other, right?”

“Like hell I’m your lover!” Sakusa spits out.

“No,” Atsumu smirks, “but you will be. Start thinking of a cute name for me too.” He gives a laugh and drops down to pick up a nearby volleyball. “Oh, but not ‘Tsumu. That’s what my jackoff brother calls me. Or Tsum-Tsum like Bokuto.”

“The only nickname I want to call you is prick.” Sakusa smiles sweetly.

“Aww. Don’t make me cry to the captain. He’ll force you into doing some team bonding with me.”

“I don’t need to like you to be able to play with you.”

“I’m a setter. You kind of do.”

“If you think that, then you need to grow up. You don’t have to like your teammates to be able to play well with them.”

“Maybe not, but as a setter, the closer I am with my teammates and the more I know about them, the better I can toss for them. This _is_ a team game, after all. If you don’t want to be a good teammate, then I won’t toss to you. I’ve already told Bokuto as much as well.”

“Don’t make me look like the asshole here. I’ve already made it clear that I don’t want to have anything to do with you. You’re the one who’s trying to back me into a corner. You can’t even consider yourself to be potential soulmate material if you can’t respect my wishes.”

Atsumu looks taken aback by that. “Maybe we can some sort of agreement then? A compromise, if you will.”

“Sure.”

“How about—”

“You don’t talk to me about anything that isn’t volleyball or approach me outside of practice and I’ll pretend you’re not a giant flaming sack of shit. It’s perfect, right?”

“Ouch.” Bokuto whines from somewhere behind Sakusa. Sakusa turns to stare him down to find him standing there drinking a juice like he was watching TV instead of watching his teammates fight right before he had to do a grueling volleyball practice where we would most definitely throw juice up. “Can’t we just all, you know, get along?”

“This is just a lovers quarrel.” Atsumu brushes it off.

“The hell it is!” Sakusa picks up a volleyball and launches at Atsumu. They’re too close to each other for him to have time to dodge or block and it hits him square in the face.

“Ow.” As he straightens up, Atsumu holds his hand under his nose to catch the blood that drips from it.

_Shit_. _I didn’t mean to do that._

“Heh.” He laughs before putting his shirt up to his nose. “I wonder if I’ll look like you now.”

Sakusa’s eye twitches and he starts to lean down to get another volleyball, but he’s held upright by Bokuto.

“Good morning coach Foster!” He chimes and waves Sakusa’s arm.

“What are you three doing?” He frowns, crossing his arms and eying Atsumu’s steadily reddening shirt. “Not fighting, I hope?”

“Fi-? What? Fighting?” Bokuto laughs. “No way! Tsum-Tsum here tripped over one of the balls he left lying around and smacked his face.”

“Then why are you holding Sakusa, who notoriously hates being held?”

“So he doesn’t pass out from the sight of blood!”

“Uh huh. One more question: do you have juice in your hand? We’re about to start practice. You’re going to be sick.”

Bokuto looks at the juice in his hand like the thought that it could betray him had ever crossed his mind. “I drink juice before practice every day. Orange juice is my favorite! Sometimes I do milk, though.”

Sakusa blanches at that. Bokuto Koutarou was a demon. An absolute terror.

The second coach Foster is out of sight, Sakusa slaps Bokuto off him and walks back to the locker room to wash off his germs. It’s eerily silent behind him.

**. . .**

The next day Atsumu does have a black eye. Sakusa feels so guilty about it that he almost apologizes. He doesn’t, though. It would open the floor to having an actual conversation; something he really didn’t want. That just made him feel worse.

Apparently Atsumu doesn’t want to talk either since the only words he utters to Sakusa the entire time they’re at practice is “Good morning Omi-kun.”. It wasn’t even in his usual annoying upbeat manner. It was more like how Sakusa would greet someone.

Thankfully, it looks like Bokuto has forgotten about the entire thing because he doesn’t say anything weird to either of them the entire day. Sakusa just thinks it must be nice being a simpleton.

It continues like this for days. He catches Atsumu sneaking glances at him, but he still only greets him in the morning. The only other words they exchange are when calling for spikes. Surprisingly, they work well together. There was a reason coach had accepted him to the team. He’d only gotten better and better over the years. Still a monster, though. If anyone could’ve given Kageyama a run for his King-of-the-court title back in the day, it would’ve been Atsumu. The only thing that kept him from having the same fate was his personable façade. Since they were professionals now, that sort of determination was encouraged as long as you were friendly about it.

“Hey! That would be a great idea!”

Bokuto’s enthusiasm grabs Sakusa’s attention. Several of the team members had huddled together and were talking excitedly about something. Atsumu gives him a small glimpse before quickly looking back to whoever was speaking.

Sakusa shakes his head and goes back to drinking his water.

“He will! I’ll ask!” Bokuto shouts so loudly again that it causes Sakusa to jolt and spill some water on himself. He runs up to Sakusa with this big dopey smile on his face. “Hey! The team is going out to dinner tonight. You’ll come, right?”

Sakusa flatly stares at him, mouth hanging open slightly at Bokuto’s stupidity. Clearly, he’d already forgotten what happened last time he’d gone out to eat with just two members of the team.

“Absolutely not.”

“What?” Bokuto squawks, clearly surprised. “But we want you to! It’ll be fun!”

A hand is placed on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Don’t press him, dude. If he doesn’t want to go, then don’t try to make him. No means no.”

_What is this? A redeeming quality?_

“Don’t make it sound like I’m asking if he wants to have sex!”

Sakusa wrinkles his nose at that. Sex was just… something he had a hard time with in general. It didn’t matter if it was with Bokuto, Akaashi, Atsumu, or anyone else.

“ _Oh_.”

The softness of it causes Sakusa’s head to jerk toward Atsumu. Atsumu’s staring at him with this soft realization on his face. Sakusa regards him with wide eyes. Atsumu may be arrogant and annoying, but he was insightful. He just had to pay enough attention to something to figure it out.

“What, what?” Bokuto bounces on his feet trying to figure out what realization Atsumu just had. “Teelllll meeee!”

“Sorry, man.” Atsumu ruffles Bokuto’s hair. “Just spaced out for a second there.”

_Another redeeming quality? In this man? And neither of them were forced?_

“What? Don’t tease me like that, man!” Bokuto whines. “I thought you just had the great epiphany of the century!”

Both Sakusa and Atsumu’s eyebrows raise. Larger words were a rare occurrence for Bokuto.

“Did Akaashi-san teach you that one?” Atsumu sneers.

Bokuto’s lips stick out in a pout. “Your mom did.” He sticks his tongue out at him before running back to the rest of the team.

In surprise, Sakusa and Atsumu look at each other with raised eyebrows. Atsumu breaks out into an annoying laugh and Sakusa can’t help but to give a small laugh himself.

“Apparently that’s a sore spot, huh?” Atsumu chuckles. “Anyway, I’ll tell ‘em you said no.” He gives a half-hearted smile before starting to walk away.

“Hey.” Sakusa starts quietly.

“Hm?” Atsumu halfway turns back toward him with one eyebrow raised.

“I am sorry about giving you the black eye. I didn’t mean to hit you in the face.”

Atsumu stares at him for an uncomfortable second before breaking out into a laugh. “Of all the things you could apologize for, that’s the thing you pick?”

“It’s the only thing I regret.”

Wiping laughter tears from his eyes, Atsumu gives a small pout. “Well, at least you’re honest. It’s something I need to work on myself.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“You know, you shouldn’t believe everything you hear. Especially so if it’s from my brother. It’s kinda a brother’s job to drag their sibling. He’d tell people that he’s an only child if we weren’t identical.”

_He has, actually. A few people even believed it._

“That one just came straight from the horse’s mouth.”

“Ahh. You got me there.” He laughs. “Oh, but,” his face turns more wistful, “I am being honest when I say I’d like to spend time with you and get to know you.”

“You only want to because of the red string of fate.”

“Hmm. That might be the first initial reason, but I’m curious about you anyway. If I didn’t like you at all, well, I’m just as stubborn as you and would fight against fate.”

“Hey guys!” Bokuto comes bounding over and slaps them both on the back, a manic smile on his face. “You two aren’t fighting, are ya?”

“No! What would make you think that?”

Bokuto looks to Sakusa for the truth.

“We were having a civil conversation.”

“ _See_?” Atsumu gestures to Sakusa to help reaffirm.

“Uh huuhhhh. Anyway,” he turns to Atsumu, “we’re meeting at eight so everyone can go change and stuff at home first.” He smacks Atsumu’s back again. “Oh, and teammates only.” He bounds off to the locker room.

“He says that like I have a significant other to bring.” Atsumu grumbles under his breath. He looks up at Sakusa with an annoyed look on his face. “Why is he so weird about us two anyway? He’s been a buffer between us since the very beginning.”

“Oh. Because he and Akaashi-san can see. They _know_.”

Atsumu’s eyes widen and he rubs his face with his hand. “Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t know anyone on the team but us would know. “Wait.” He pulls his hand away with alarming quickness. “Does the rest of the team know? I figured since no one had mentioned it, that they didn’t. But there’s no way Bokuto hasn’t said anything.”

“They don’t. Bokuto has promised to secrecy.”

Atsumu lets out a big sigh. “That’s good news.” He gives another huff. “I won’t tell anyone either. And the only person I know who knows are my shithead brother and parents. Your secret is safe.”

_“The moment you two step on the court together during a game, you’re going to be outed.”_

“Actually… We need to talk.”

Atsumu’s eyebrows furrow. “Sounds serious.”

“It is.”

“Oh. We can do that tonight.”

“It can wait. You don’t need to cancel your plans with the team.”

“Pfft. No way am I going with them. My soulmate wants to talk to me about something serious and he has an even bigger thundercloud than usual hovering over him. Team bonding can wait.”

Sakusa purses his lips. “Fine. Give me your number. I’ll text you my address. Come over at seven.”

“You’re letting me come over?”

“Don’t get excited. It’ll be the first and last time. We’re only doing this at my place because it’s clean and private.”

“Already excited.”

Sakusa glares at him. “Make sure you shower really well and wear clean clothes before you come. Nothing that’s been worn once and put back in the clean clothes pile.”

**. . .**

Like he does for practice, Atsumu shows up early. Which is annoying because Sakusa a) wasn’t mentally prepared and b) was running late and trying to eat before he got there.

He answers the door with a scowl on his face.

“Uhh. You’re the one who invited me. Why do you look so mad?”

“You’re early.”

“I’m early everywhere I go.” He furrows his eyebrows. “Is something burning, by the way?”

“Shit.” Sakusa runs back to the kitchen to stir the veggies he was cooking. “Put on the slippers and use the hand sanitizer on the counter before you come in!” He yells.

Atsumu comes walking that way rubbing his hands together. “Already did. I’m a bit surprised you don’t have little slip covers to go over people’s feet.”

“I used to, but they’re apparently hot and uncomfortable.”

Atsumu gives a small snort. “Oh,” he says softly, eying Sakusa’s cooking, “I’m interrupting your dinner, aren’t I?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“You know~, you could always feed me since I went through all the trouble of coming out here.”

Sakusa shoots him a glare. This is exactly why he wanted to eat before Atsumu got there. Eating together with your soulmate, even if it was just at home, was somewhat like a date.

He gives a sigh. “Fine.”

“What? Really? That was easier than expected.”

“I’m hungry and this might be a long conversation.” He sighs again. “Go sit at the kitchen table. And, for the love of god, do not set your phone on my table without sanitizing to too. Phones are disgusting.”

“I can agree with you on that one.” Atsumu hums as he pulls the chair out. “I can assume that we share the same belief about shaking hands: it should be outlawed.”

Sakusa cringes so hard that his shoulders go up to his ears. “I am grateful we live in a country where bowing is the appropriate greeting. I refuse to shake unwashed dick hands.”

Atsumu breaks out into an ugly cackle. “Yeah. I prefer to touch dick instead of someone’s hand who touched their own dick.”

Sakusa frowns, his back still to Atsumu as he cooks. “I thought-” He stops himself short. Asking questions shows interest. And he was curious, but not so much in the way that Atsumu probably hoped for.

“Thought what?”

“Nothing.”

“Hmm.” There’s a moment of silence before he gives a small gasp. “Oh! I’m pansexual. That’s why the papers always show me with women. Anytime I’m with guys we’re just ‘really good friends’. Even if we’re making out in alleyways. Apparently, making out with a guy is just platonically kissing your bros.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“Just letting you know in case you were hoping that my sexuality would deter me from perusing you. And, just so you know, considering your germaphobia, I assume you’re asexual.”

“That’s… It’s not any of your business but that’s… not entirely true.”

“Oh? I’m surprised.”

“Me too.” He mutters as he pulls out dishes to put food on.

“Not gonna lie, my feelings are a little hurt hearing that you’ve been dating. Since I’d never seen anything about you seeing anyone in the papers, I’d thought…”

“I’m picky.”

“Well, yeah, but… It still feels like I’ve been slapped in the face.”

“I’ll be happy to slap you. Just let me go grab a glove.”

“Hey! I bathed before coming over just like you asked!”

“You’ve sweated since then.” He walks over and starts putting food on the table. “Go wash your hands.”

“Yes, moooom.” He gives a shit-eating smile. “Or should I say yes, _daaaddddyyy_?”

Sakusa wastes no time kicking him before going back to grab more food. “Shithead.”

When they both sit down to eat, Atsumu doesn’t even take a bite before asking, “What’s so serious that you’d invite me, who you’ve been ignoring quite stoutly, into your clean, private sanctuary?”

Sakusa sighs, putting his spoon of soup back down. “I worked hard to cook this meal and I refuse to let it get cold while I could be eating it. You’re going to wait.”

“Fine.” Atsumu grumbles.

Unsurprisingly, they eat in silence. Sakusa is glad for it, but Atsumu is clearly uncomfortable. It almost makes Sakusa feel bad, but it was his own fault for being too early.

When they’re done, Atsumu looks at him expectantly. “Well? Are you going to tell me, or did you invite me over here for quality time? Just so you know, I am not at all opposed to the latter.”

“Don’t be an idiot. This is a business meeting. The only reason you got dinner is because you came over so early. Don’t get comfortable with me.”

Atsumu gives a small pout.

“At our next match, whether we like it or not, we’re going to be outed.”

Atsumu’s eyebrows furrow. “How? Why?”

“Bokuto, Akaashi-san, and your brother aren’t the only people in the world who are able to see the red string of fate.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” He sighs and closes his eyes. His eyebrows move every half second and his face warps into displeasure like he’s thinking the whole scenario through. “Well, shit. There’s no way around that.”

“Zero.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We need to tell coach Foster and the rest of the team.”

Atsumu’s eyes widen and then he flinches. Telling your coach that your soulmate is on the team you just joined wasn’t going to go over well. It was going to be worse considering they weren’t together and had no intention of being together. He inhales and exhales deeply. “Fuck!”

Sakusa flinches at that. Atsumu’s situation was shit and part of it was his fault. He felt guilty even though there was nothing he could do about them being soulmates.

“Okay.” Atsumu sighs. “Say coach and the rest of the team are okay with it. What do you want to do when they rest of the world figures out? It’s not like we can deny it?”

“I’m not answering questions about it at all. I’d advise you to do the same.”

“ _What_? You _know_ that’s not going to work.”

“Would you rather me tell them that I refuse to date you because I deeply dislike you? Or should I say it’s because I can’t imagine willingly sharing a bed with you?”

“No!” Atsumu gives a grumpy sigh. “Can’t we just lie to the media? Say we’re madly in love and ‘get caught’ going on a few dates? After a few weeks, it’ll be old news.”

“That’s not necessary. Bokuto and Akaashi-san are tied together by the red string of fate too and they’ve never been in the news before. Bokuto has been in the news with every woman he’s stepped outside with before.”

“Uh, maybe you missed all the excitement when they were in high school? That’s why you don’t hear about them. It’s really old news. Bokuto gets photographed when he’s with women because they think it’s a _scandal_.”

“You can come up with excuses all day, but we’re _not_ fake dating.”

**. . .**

“I know.” Coach Foster winks. “Bokuto and Akaashi aren’t the only people around here who can see.”

Sakusa’s mouth falls open in surprise. He’s grateful he still had his mask on to help hide his surprise.

Coach Foster gives a good laugh. “But you two aren’t together? That’s a real shame. Love is a beautiful thing.” He shakes his head softly. “I think it’s best if you two do fake being together for a while, though.”

Sakusa’s mouth falls open again. “No. Why? Are you worried about the media? Bokuto and—”

Coach Foster puts his hand up to silence Sakusa. “I am worried about the media, but not because of the team. I’m worried for _you_ Kiyoomi.” He gives a soft smile. “You’ve never so much as given a reason for the media to latch onto you. If you suddenly have a soulmate, they’re going to be vicious in getting answers. Atsumu is a people person and will be able to handle it. But you, I think it’s going to get to you. It’s better to pretend to be friendly and let it all die down.”

“You want us to _fake date_?”

“Hmm.” Coach Foster rubs his chin. “I suppose that’s what you’d call it.” He gives a grin. “Atsumu, would you be okay with that?”

Atsumu nervously looks to Sakusa, who is fuming. “Well,” he starts, “I’d be delighted to date Sakusa even if it’s just fake dating.”

“Really?” Coach Foster asks in a voice that’s too high and with sparkles in his eyes.

“Aha.” Atsumu rubs the back of his head. “Uh. Yeah. Really.”

“Wonderful!” Coach slaps Atsumu on the back. “You two only have a couple of weeks until the next game! Try to stay out of sight until then. We’ll surprise the hell out of everyone.” His eyes gleam with excitement. “It’ll really get the crowd pumped.”

As soon as they’re out of coach Foster’s earshot, Sakusa gives the loudest groan he’s ever made in his life.

“Aw, come on. We don’t even have to be fake married.”

Sakusa groans again. He sinks down to a crouching position and knocks his head against his knees. Atsumu kneels beside him.

“Look, you have two more weeks where you can still pretend I don’t exist. If we go out just a few times in the few weeks after that, all of this will be over.”

“The team, and anyone we go up against will know.”

“So? It’s not like we don’t know who their lovers are too.”

“We are not lovers.”

“Their perceived lovers might not be theirs either. Sometimes we’re just acting so we can present to the world a certain way. Just think of it like that.”

Sakusa gives a huff. “Why aren’t you trying to make me fall in love with you?”

“Who said I’m not?” Sakusa looks over to see Atsumu smirking. “This fake dating thing means that you’re going to be spending a lot more time with you.”

“Ugh.” Sakusa rests his head back on his knees.

“Just think about it: We’ll spend all day at practice together and then we’ll have dates. I’ll get to monopolize all your time.”

“You’re having way too much fun with this.”

**. . .**

Sakusa can’t remember the last time he felt so nervous before a game. Or even this nervous at all. It had to have been elementary school. He’d just gotten a haircut and he didn’t want his crush to see him look so uncool.

This was so much worse, though.

A hand rests on Sakusa’s back, causing him to jump. He looks back to see Atsumu rubbing his back. Sakusa starts to protest, but Atsumu holds his hand up to show that he’s wearing a glove and then goes back to rubbing.

“It’s okay.” He smiles.

“Yeah. Maybe for you.” Sakusa mutters. “I’m sure it’s like a dream for you. You get to debut with this team _and_ show off your talented, handsome soulmate to the world. I’m being forced to show up with some arrogant, asshat new kid that’s an absolute jerk to the crowd.”

Atsumu giggles. “No love.”

“Absolutely none.”

Atsumu pinches Sakusa’s back. “Don’t think about it.”

“That goes without saying. The most important thing right now is the game. You’re nothing compared to it.”

“I’d be hurt if I didn’t agree.”

The moment they walk out onto the court, the crowd goes into a murmur. Sakusa rolls his eyes and tries to pretend he can’t hear it and that he can’t see how Atsumu is preening. The opposing team is looking and whispering too. He stares at them with as much disinterest and intimidation he can muster. Some of them grin back. Others look away.

**. . .**

The game ends quickly. Sakusa and Bokuto had been in top form. Sakusa had been using his anger for extra strength. He had no idea why Bokuto was so excited though. Maybe because the crowd was so loud? Atsumu had also done well. During his serves, he’d targeted players that had that knowing, shit-eating smile on their faces. Sakusa didn’t need him to. He enjoyed the challenge. Nothing was better than scoring a point off someone who was mocking you.

As soon as they’ve cleared the court, reporters are on him and Atsumu. And Bokuto. Sakusa raises an eyebrow at that.

Akaashi had come down to the floor and was with Bokuto. The two were making a show of being all lovey-dovey. Akaashi had dressed to kill and was letting Bokuto pick him up and swing him around and kiss him. They were helping pull some attention away from Sakusa and Atsumu.

Still, it’s not enough. Sakusa tries to sneak away, but it doesn’t work. Atsumu is trying to be as loud and charismatic as possible to attract more attention, but he can’t capture everyone. It occurs to Sakusa that Bokuto and Akaashi are good friends. And Atsumu was a good… human. Possibly.

“Sakusa-san, a word, please?”

Sakusa stops in his tracks, bites down a groan, and turns to play nice with the reporters. “Good evening.”

“You did very well today! You were much more aggressive than usual.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you think your new setter has something to do with it?”

Sakusa’s eyebrow twitches. “Perhaps. Atsumu does bring a new dynamic to the team.”

“How does it feel having your soulmate join the team?”

“Surprising.” He gives his best fake smile. “He didn’t tell me.”

“Finding out today that you two were soulmates was surprising to the world! How long have you known? And how long have you been together?”

Sakusa takes a deep breath and gives another fake smile. “I’ve actually known since high school. He can’t see the red string of fate, but I can. I was shy and didn’t say anything until a couple of years ago.”

_Can I burn the lies out of my mouth now?_

“A couple of years ago? Is that why Atsumu-san stopped being photographed on so many dates around that time?”

_Yes, because we planned our story to match up to that._

“I ran into him and his brother, Osamu, then. Osamu can also see the red sting of fate. We’ve been dating ever since.”

“Dating? Have you two considered marrying?”

_Fuck no._

“Not at this time.” Sakusa gives a small smile. “We’re wanting to become more stable before we consider something like that.” He grits his teeth. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go shower.”

“One more question, Sakusa-san.” The reporter urges. “How do you and Atsumu-san get along with your notorious fear of germs?”

_We don’t._

A gloved hand finds Sakusa’s shoulder and turns him away from the reporter. A smiling Atsumu is there pushing Sakusa away. “Don’t worry about that. Omi-kun’s boundaries are very clear and I respect them. I have stock in face masks and gloves now.” He gives a hearty laugh. “But we do have dinner plans, so if you beautiful people would excuse us.” He turns and continues to push Sakusa away without even looking back at the reporters.

As soon as they’re out of sight, Sakusa smacks Atsumu’s hand off him and sighs. “Is it going to be like this every time?”

“Maybe.” Atsumu shrugs. Sakusa looks at him flatly. “What? I don’t know. I’ve never played on this level before. I’ve never had this much attention on me. You know better than I do.”

“I’ve never dated anyone before.” Sakusa hisses back.

“What? Yes, you have. I’ve seen you in magazines.”

Sakusa look back at him blankly.

“What? No. I don’t believe you. Before, I’d mentioned that I was jealous that you’d been dating people and you didn’t deny it.”

“Why would I deny it? It upset you.”

Atsumu’s mouth drops open. “You’re a real work of art, you know that?”

“Thank you.” Sakusa gives a shitty smile.

“Uh huh. Now get showered. We’re going to dinner.”

“That wasn’t a part of the plan.”

“It is now.” Atsumu angrily mumbles.

**. . .**

They wind up at some fancy place that had some sort of mesh tapestry covering the entrance to the individual booths. It gave a sense and mirage of privacy, but you could still vaguely tell who was inside and what they were doing.

Sakusa looks at Atsumu with disdain. “Why here?”

“Hm?” Atsumu looks up from the menu. “Because it’s both public and private. We can be somewhat seen, but not heard.”

“How long do we have to be here?”

“Long enough to eat.”

“I don’t like eating out.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am.” Atsumu firmly pushes back. “Do you want a drink? Would that help? Do you even drink?”

“I want a _very_ big drink.”

A few moments later, Atsumu is holding a small shot glass out across the table with a smile on his face. “Cheers!”

Sakusa looks at him like the idiot he is.

“What? We don’t have to touch glasses. Just hold yours up too. It’s the spirit of it that counts.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sakusa holds his glass in the air to match Atsumu’s. “Cheers or whatever.” He downs the shot and holds his glass out for Atsumu to pour him another one.

“Alright, alright.” Atsumu grins as he pours. “If you get drunk and fall in love with me, you’ll only have yourself to blame.”

Sakusa snorts. “I’ll convince Akaashi to leave Bokuto and marry him before I would ever fall in love with you.”

“Wouldn’t we all? The only reason none of us do is because we’ve seen the way Akaashi looks at Bokuto and it’s hard to act when you know rejection is imminent.”

Sakusa glares at him. It was a fair point.

After they’ve finished their second large bottle of sake, Sakusa feels his lips starting to loosen. He was less angry at the world now, but that wasn’t always for the better. He wrinkles his nose at Atsumu, who is looking a little tipsy himself.

“Hey, Tsum-Tsum.” Sakusa snickers when Atsumu looks up at him disgruntled. “Why are we going through with this bullshit plan again? Can’t we just openly hate each other?”

“I don’t hate you.”

“ _Like I said_ , isn’t this all a bit ridiculous? I can handle telling a few reporters to eat shit.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea. Unless you want to be suspended, that is.”

Sakusa scrunches his whole face up in displeasure. “Can’t I just play volleyball and be a shitty hermit when I’m not on the court? Is that too much to ask for?”

“Apparently.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re the one that was asking me questions.” Atsumu scoffs back.

“They were rhetorical.” Sakusa rolls his eyes. “I guess they didn’t teach you that out in the sticks where you’re from.”

“Are you making fun of my accent?”

“It’s on the list of things that I laugh at you for.”

“You’re a bigger prick than usual when you’re drunk.”

“Consider it drunk honesty?” Sakusa shrugs. “Also, I’m fucking beat. Can we leave yet?”

“Yes, yes, my queen. I’ll schedule a cab to come get us.”

Sakusa wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Dirty.”

“It’s either that or you figure out how to get us both sober enough to walk out of here without looking like a couple of jackoffs.”

“Tsum-Tsum, booze isn’t what makes you look like a jackoff. It’s that arrogant attitude you have.” Sakusa smiles sweetly. “Furthermore, some of us are perfectly capable of holding our alcohol.”

“Uh huh. What appetizer did we have tonight?”

“Um.” Sakusa looks down at the dishes on the table. “We didn’t have one.”

“There were three.”

Sakusa looks back down at the table and then back up at Atsumu. “I don’t think I could walk more than a few blocks without having to pee again.” He whispers. “I’ll take your nasty cab this time, but I’m being dropped off first.”

“Yes, my darling Omi-kun.” Atsumu snickers back.

**. . .**

“Please let me iiinnn! I have to peeeee!” Atsumu whines at Sakusa’s front door. “I promise to not pee on the toilet seat. I’ll sit down!” He continues whining, lightly scratching at the door. “If you don’t let me in, there’s going to be a pee puddle in front of your door cause I can’t hold it anymore.”

“Not my problem!”

“Pleeaasseee? I’m really going to pee myself.” Atsumu sobs back. “I promise I’ll leave right after.”

Sakusa sighs and opens the door. He didn’t want his “soulmate” photographed after having pissed his pants. It would be almost as embarrassing for him as it would be for Atsumu.

“Fine, but you’re cleaning the bathroom after.”

“Leave it to me!” Atsumu quickly worms past him, taking off his shoes and sanitizing his hands before leaving the entry way.

A part of Sakusa’s heart throbs. Such attention to cleanliness considering the circumstances was unbearably sexy to him.

_Shut up, brain. You’ll change your mind after you see what kind of job he does in the bathroom._

“Okay!” Atsumu emerges from the bathroom looking much more relaxed than when they were in the cab. “Where are the cleaning supplies?”

_Where aren’t there cleaning supplies?_

“The ones under the sink are designated for the bathroom.” Sakusa flatly replies as he grabs a book and sits on the couch. He may have been a bit drunk earlier, but when you’re an athlete your metabolism is too high to keep alcohol in your system for too long. At least, not as much as he would’ve liked it to.

“On it~” Atsumu sings back.

At some point soon after Atsumu starts cleaning, Sakusa falls asleep while reading. When he wakes up, the book he had is on the coffee table and Atsumu is gone. Knowing what little he knew about Atsumu, he expected there to be some sort of mess or prank set up somewhere in the apartment. But he doesn’t find anything. There’s not a note or even a text.

Confused, he walks to the bathroom, expecting it to be a complete nightmare. His breath is taken away from him. The bathroom hadn’t been dirty. Things in his house didn’t get dirty unless he was sick, which didn’t happen often due to his fastidious nature. However, he didn’t expect Atsumu do clean everything well _and_ the shower. It even smelled good in there.

[Sakusa]: Thank you for cleaning the bathroom.

[Sakusa]: I’m surprised it looks so nice.

[Sakusa]: You didn’t hire someone and bring them into my home, did you?

[Atsumu]: Whaaaa?

[Atsumu]: That’s all me!

[Atsumu]: I’ll have you know, Kita was VERY particular about cleanliness

[Atsumu]: I learned from him

[Atsumu]: Y’all would probably get along well, actually

[Atsumu]: Also, I can’t believe cleaning something got you to text me.

[Atsumu]: I need to do it more often.

[Atsumu]: Hey….

[Atsumu]: Hey!

[Atsumu]: Don’t ignore me!

[Atsumu]: ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )

**. . .**

Sakusa sighs deeply. “Why are we here?”

It was a week after their “coming out” and therefore time for another date. This time, Atsumu decided they should go shopping. It would give people more opportunity to see how in love they were. Sakusa firmly believed that if someone thought they were in love, that they needed to apply critical thinking and not believe everything they read or saw. Him despising Atsumu aside, it should’ve been painfully clear that they weren’t used to even being around each other.

“Fake dating.” Atsumu chirps and squeezes his hand. Thankfully, he’d come prepared and was wearing gloves even though it was warm out.

“I’m uncomfortably aware of that. I meant why are we at the mall? There’s too many people here.”

“That’s kinda the point?”

Sakusa gives a huff. “And is the hand-holding really necessary?”

“It sells the love.” Atsumu gives a bright smile. “I thought it’d be bearable with the gloves.”

“Touching you isn’t bearable no matter what separates us.”

“Aww. Omi-kun.” Atsumu pouts as he pulls his hand away. “I haven’t grown on you at all, have I?”

Sakusa gives a quick and curt, “No”.

Atsumu gives an exhausted sigh. “One day, Omi-kun. One day.”

“Is that a threat?”

Atsumu sighs sadly. “No. I’m just hoping that one day you’ll warm up to me, that’s all. I just have no idea how to lessen your disdain for me.”

_So it is a threat._

“Stop being you?”

“I’m not big on changing everything about myself for love. Some things,” he waves his gloved hand at Sakusa, “are okay, of course. And I know I have a lot of growing and changing to do in general, but I can’t and won’t change everything about myself.”

“That’s… very adult-like of you.”

“I _am_ an adult.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

“Hey! I know you see me reining Bokuto in! I’m almost a parent at this point.”

“Does that make you mommy since I’m daddy?” Sakusa snickers back.

“I can be.” Atsumu winks.

Sakusa wrinkles his nose. “You don’t stop, do you?”

“Ehh. I do. I like a challenge, though. And, even though you only tease me, I do enjoy your company.”

“Are you right in the head?” He eyes Atsumu wearily.

“According to my brother? No.”

“He continues to be my favorite twin.” Sakusa mutters.

“Pfft.” Atsumu snickers. “Do you like rice balls?”

“What?”

“Do you like rice balls?” He slowly reiterates.

“Yeah. As much as anyone, I guess.”

“Good.” Atsumu takes Sakusa’s hand back in his and gives him a smile. “I’ve got somewhere I want to take you after this.”

Sakusa’s heart beats quicker and he vaguely hopes this “somewhere” is back to his house and bed. That thought is followed by a surge of shame and confusion.

**. . .**

They wind up at a shop called Onigiri Miya. Sakusa looks at Atsumu wearily. “You bring me to your brother’s shop on our fake date?”

“Yup! You said he’s your favorite twin, so I thought you rather spend time with him.”

“Just because he’s my favorite twin, that doesn’t mean we’re friends or that I particularly want to be friends with him.”

Atsumu eyes him wearily. “You don’t have a lot of friends, do you?”

“I have enough.”

“That’s someone who doesn’t have a lot of friends would say.” Atsumu teases as he opens the door to the shop for Sakusa.

The first thing Sakusa sees is Osamu leaning on the counter with a shitty smirk on his face.

“Tsumu. I can’t believe this. You shouldn’t kidnap people even if he is your soulmate.”

“I didn’t kidnap him! Right, Omi-kun?”

“Eh. It’s not kidnapping, but it’s not exactly by choice either.”

Osamu raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Coach suggested it since we were outed at the last match. We’re trying to convince the media until things die down by fake dating.”

“Then why are you here?” Osamu asks dryly.

“To prove to Omi-kun that I’m the superior twin!”

_You asshat._

“You’re not. You’re a kid and a jerk.” Osamu quickly replies. “And you can’t even cook worth shit.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Shit head.”

“Can I order something?” Sakusa asks, bored. “I don’t want to listen to you two squabbling. I much rather go home.”

Osamu looks at Sakusa with a grin. “Oh, yeah. That attitude is perfect for this arrogant prick. You can have anything you want for free.”

Sakusa turns to Atsumu and motions to Osamu. “Things like this make him the superior twin.”

“You know I’ve bought your dinner twice now, right?”

“Yeah but being around you kind of ruins it.”

Atsumu gives a scandalized gasp.

“Heh, heh.” Osamu laughs. “And this is why Sakusa-kun didn’t want you to know you were soulmates. He already knew being around you is miserable.”

“You’re a terrible brother, you know that, right?”

“Not as terrible as you. I still can’t forgive you for losing my limited manga set. How do you even lose a complete set? We lived together!”

“Oh! Picked plums. I’ll have two of those, please.” Sakusa interrupts. “And two with tuna to shut this moron up.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence.

“How did you know that was my favorite?” Atsumu quietly asks.

Sakusa freezes and clenches his jaw. “It was a guess. Don’t be arrogant.”

Atsumu hums, seemingly letting it go. Sakusa knows it’ll come up later. He was too intuitive to know it wasn’t a guess. And he was right. Sakusa had been curious about his soulmate over the years despite how much he disliked him. He couldn’t help finding an article or two where Atsumu mentioned that his favorite food was fatty tuna. Considering there were so many choices available, it was even more suspicious that Sakusa would pick that one.

Osamu gives Atsumu a look that Sakusa couldn’t decipher. It was one of those twin connection type faces.

“Coming right up.” He grins at Sakusa and sets to work, making fresh onigiri for them. “Please, have a seat. I’ll bring your food and drinks out shortly.”

Sakusa wearily eyes him before collapsing in a chair. It had been a long day. He was ready to be where the people weren’t. Thankfully, the shop was empty. Hopefully it was because it was late, not because Osamu wasn’t getting any business.

“That tired?”

“Being in public is exhausting. Suffering with you makes it worse.”

“Sorry.” Atsumu grimaces. “It’ll only be a few more weeks, though.”

“You say that, but I know you’re going to continue to attempt to steal my time after this ends.”

“Oh, absolutely. I’ll wear you down one day.”

“Are you really going to keep trying to make me fall for you that long? Is it that important that you’re with your supposed soulmate?”

“It’s not about us being soulmates. Since that asshole over there,” he jerks his thumb to Osamu who flips him off in return, “spilled the beans about us being soulmates, I’ve been following you a bit. I can’t say I’m in love with you yet, but I do like you and I want to get to know you more. It doesn’t have anything to do with us being soulmates. And, yes. I’m going to keep pestering you until you call the cops on me. So you should go ahead and give me an honest shot. If it’s still a no after that, I’ll be able to accept it.”

“Oh, if that’s all it takes.” Sakusa pulls out his phone, no intention of actually calling the cops.

“Here you are~” Osamu chimes in, shoving food and drinks in-between them. “And he’s serious about not stopping unless you call the cops on him. He’s _that_ bullheaded.”

“How have you not been charged for stalking yet?”

“Usually people like me! You’re a first!”

Osamu lets out a snort as he walks away. Sakusa motions toward him as proof.

“Survey says you’re lying.”

“Whatever.” Atsumu mumbles, taking a bite out of his onigiri and instantly spitting it back out. “Sumu! You little shit! He grabs his drink and starts chugging it.”

Sakusa looks on with disgust.

“Sorry.” Atsumu manages between drinks. “He put straight Siracha in there.”

“Oh, I seem to have gotten yours confused with another order~” Osamu purrs as he takes the plate and switches it with another one.

“There’s literally no one else here.” Atsumu spits back.

“We all make mistakes sometimes.” Osamu blinks back.

“I feel sorry for your parents. I can’t believe they had to put up with this for eighteen years.”

Atsumu and Osamu exchange glances. They couldn’t refute that.

**. . .**

“Can I come in?” Atsumu asks sweetly in a voice too high.

Sakusa squints at him. “Just because we’ve gone on a couple of fake dates, that doesn’t mean we’re having sex. Or fake sex.”

“That wasn’t even on my mind!”

Sakusa stares at him blankly.

“Okay. Sex is always on my mind, but I know that’s not something that will happen. Probably never will at this point. Not even fake or hate sex.” He raises his hands up in surrender. “I just wanted to talk to you about a couple of things.”

Sakusa hesitates. “If I say no are you going to whine outside my door?”

“No. I’ll leave with my tail between my legs.”

Sakusa sighs. “Fine. Only for a few minutes.”

Atsumu’s face lights up with a bright smile. “Is this the beginning of love?”

“Say another word and I will kick you out.”

“Fineee.”

Sakusa opens lets Atsumu in and he immediately changes into the slippers and sanitizes his hands. Atsumu follows suit. In the living room he hesitates.

“Where am I allowed to sit?”

Sakusa’s head jerks back slightly in surprise at Atsumu being considerate. “The couch is fine.” I’ll be right back.

When he finishes thoroughly washing his hands and face, he finds Atsumu quietly sitting in the living room staring into space.

“What are you doing?”

“Hm? Nothing?”

“Why?”

“I didn’t think you’d appreciate me touching my dirty phone and then touching anything else. Or me touching your things.”

Sakusa stares at him. “You’re very considerate.”

“You are the first person to ever tell me that.”

“Not true. The team agrees that you’re a considerate setter as well.”

“Yeah, but that’s different.”

“Not really.”

There’s an awkward silence. Sakusa watches Atsumu try to bite back a smile.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh. Um. Well. I just kinda wanted to talk about our dates.”

“Fake dates.” Sakusa corrects.

“Yeah. Um. I feel like I’ve been dragging you everywhere I want to go and we haven’t done anything you’d like to do.” He pauses for a moment. “Not that spending time with me is enjoyable for you. If there’s something that would make it less miserable though, I’m all ears.”

“I’d like to stay home.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t exactly help our situation.”

“True.” Sakusa hums. “We could put it on social media, though. That would work.”

Atsumu nods along. “What about a selfie? One selfie with a smile from both of us should do the job. Then I can go on my way. Or we could just do it right now.” He shrugs. “That way you wouldn’t have to see me next week outside of practice.”

“We can’t do it today. You’re wearing the same clothes as you did earlier. People might notice.”

“I suppose you wouldn’t let me borrow something of yours?”

“Hell no.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

Sakusa bites his lip in hesitation. “I’m okay with having the at-home movie date next week. I’ll cook and you can post a picture gushing about me cooking for you.”

“That’s a very calculated move.” Atsumu smirks. “I like it.”

“Yes, well. I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh?”

“I’m going to try to be nicer to you. I’m not saying I’m giving in to you pestering me and that I want to date for real, but I’m working toward giving you an honest chance. It’s only fair, right?”

Atsumu stares at him in surprise. “Wow. Are you that tired that you’re acquiescing to that?”

“Don’t push it.”

“Can I ask something that might be pushing it?”

“Fine, but you might not like my answer.”

“You knew the tuna was my favorite food earlier, didn’t you?”

Sakusa gives him the flattest look he can muster, hoping that it would answer for him.

“That’s not an answer.”

_Shit_.

“I did.”

“How?”

“I’ve stumbled across some of your interviews before. Sue me.”

The corners of Atsumu’s lips twitch upward. “You were curious about me.”

“No.”

“You were. That’s great news.”

“I wasn’t and still am not.”

“You don’t hate me as much as I thought. I have a chance.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Sakusa gives Atsumu the most bewildered look he’d ever made in his life. “What?”

“I want to kiss you. Can I?”

“No. Absolutely not. I don’t want you to kiss me and I don’t do kissing in general. It’s gross.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” He pauses, in thought. “Can I hug you then?”

“Why would I agree to that?”

“Curiosity? Pity? You like me and want to?”

“One of those is almost correct.”

“It’s curiosity, isn’t it?” Atsumu winks. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Actually, I am curious.” He watches Atsumu’s eyebrows raise. “Maybe if we hug you won’t like it and then you’ll give up on me.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Atsumu quickly and flatly replies. “Not a chance. I’m willing to pacify you if you’d like, though.”

“I’m pretty sure hugging was your idea.”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who wants to experiment.”

“Don’t say it like that.”

“Fine. Can I hug you?”

Sakusa hesitates and bites his lip. If he were to be honest, he was curious about hugging Atsumu. He was even curious about kissing him even though he thought kissing was disgusting. He holds one finger up. “Ten seconds and ten seconds only. If you try to get handsy or kiss me, you’re going to practice tomorrow with another black eye.”

“I’m not going to sexually harass you. I’m not that big of a pile of trash.”

Sakusa blinks at him.

“Wow. Okay. Tell me how you really feel then.” Atsumu mutters, lips jutting out in displeasure. “I’m going to hug you now, okay?”

Sakusa gives a forced hum. He holds his arms out for a hug and closes his eyes. He didn’t want to see Atsumu for this. It was a bit scary. Not the hug but getting a hug from Atsumu. He already found him attractive, no matter how much he detested it.

Slowly, Atsumu scoots closer to him on the couch and wraps his arms around Sakusa’s torso. He freezes when Sakusa reflexively jumps. When Sakusa doesn’t object, he tightens his arms around him. Sakusa slowly brings his arms in so that he’s hugging Atsumu too.

One.

He feels the warmth of Atsumu against him. It had been a long time since he’d held another person.

Two.

Sakusa knew he was touch starved. Being close to another human being was comforting even if it was a little gross.

Three.

Atsumu’s breath brushes across Sakusa’s neck, causing him to shiver.

Four.

Atsumu squeezes him tighter and gives a small, satisfied sigh.

Five.

Sakusa starts to melt into Atsumu’s hug, tightening his grip on him.

Six.

Sakusa starts to feel it. That small, bubbling amount of arousal. It’s not enough to push him into doing anything, but it’s enough to know that he’s at least a little bit attracted to Atsumu. More than he thought he was.

Seven.

_What would it be like to kiss him?_

Eight.

_What would cuddling be like?_

Nine.

_I want to press against him more._

Ten.

Sakusa doesn’t pull away from Atsumu. He waits to see if Atsumu will let go. He doesn’t really want him to. He assumes that Atsumu will cling to him until Sakusa pushes him off. A few seconds later, Atsumu slowly pulls away from him. He keeps his face close, his eyes half-lidded, fluttering down to Sakusa’s lips, arms still loosely resting around his torso.

“That was more than ten seconds.” He whispers.

“I lost count.”

“Hm.” His eyes flitter down to Sakusa’s mouth again and he sighs. He pulls his arms completely away and runs one hand down his face. “I want to kiss you even more now. I should leave.”

“I want to do it.” Sakusa blurts out.

“ _It_?” Atsumu parrots back, too much shock in his face.

“Kiss. Not _it_.”

Atsumu blinks a few times at the floor before looking back up at Sakusa. “What?”

Sakusa gives a huff and scoots closer to Atsumu. Atsumu leans back a little.

“Is this a prank?”

Sakusa sighs and scoots back away, a little hurt. “Never mind. You can leave now.”

**. . .**

Sakusa doesn’t talk to Atsumu all week. He knows it’s childish but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s still pissed. He decides to swallow his unreasonable anger when it’s time for their next fake date. Even though he was still unsure about how enjoyable spending time with Atsumu would be, he was happy to be able to stay in and relax. Or relax as much as he could with Atsumu there. Being alone would’ve been much better, of course. Not being with his annoying, unwanted, arrogant soulmate was always better than being with him.

It was even worse now since Atsumu had rejected kissing him. Sakusa still couldn’t believe the nerve of the arrogant prick. In the end, he blamed Atsumu’s poor decision on stupidity. There was no other logical reason. He was an idiot. Perhaps more of an idiot than Bokuto was. Bokuto would _never_ deny a kiss to Akaashi. Ever. Location and spectators be damned.

Sakusa refused to admit to himself that he might have been jealous that Bokuto, despite his _many_ flaws, was a better soulmate than his own. He _refused_.

Despite how pissed he was, he still ended up making a dish with Atsumu’s favorite in it: negitoro don. He also decided to make some pickled Napa cabbage with umeboshi plums as a sort of comfort food to help him make it through tonight. There was no reason why Atsumu got to be the only one that got to have their favorite food tonight. It was Sakusa’s home, dammit. There was cake for dessert too.

Much to his annoyance, Atsumu shows up early again. Sakusa was better prepared for it this time, but it was still annoying, nonetheless. His annoyance grew when he saw the stuffed backpack Atsumu had with him.

“What’s that?”

“Uh. Clothes.”

“ _Why_?”

“So when we take our picture it looks like I’m spending the night.”

Sakusa narrows his eyes at him.

“I’m really trying to sell this, okay?” Atsumu smirks. “I know you’ll never let me spend the night. I’m just trying to be thorough.”

“Fine. Don’t get too comfy, though.”

“Awww. Omi-kun!” Atsumu whines. “I thought you said you’d be nice to me now.”

“I never said I’d be _nice_. I said I would give you a chance. Kind of.”

He did say he’d be nicer and they both knew it.

“That kinda includes havin’ to be nice.” Atsumu huffs, smirk on his face and hands on his hips.

“Whatever.” Sakusa goes back to finishing up dinner. “Do you have a movie preference?”

“Something scary!”

Sakusa stills. “Do you like scary movies?”

“I do! ‘Samu and I used to watch them together all the time. He’s a bastard that talks shit the whole time, though, so we don’t do it so much anymore.”

_We have something in common aside from volleyball._

“I see. Pick whatever.”

He picks A Tale of Two Sisters from Atsumu’s collection. Sakusa had only seen it a handful of times, but it was haunting. He sneaks a look at Atsumu, who looks unperturbed at what they were about to see.

“Have you seen this one?”

“Hm? Nope. I’ve heard it’s really good, though!”

Sakusa laughs quietly to himself. Atsumu had no idea what he was about to get himself into.

“Is it not good?”

“Oh, it’s _very_ good.”

When they’ve gathered their food and are sitting in the living room, Atsumu makes sure to snap photos of the food and the title screen for the movie. Sakusa just eats, ignoring him and letting him do his thing.

“Omi-kun?”

“No.”

“But we have to get at least one pic together!”

“I don’t have nearly enough booze in my system for that right now.”

“I’m taking a candid photo then.”

“I’d advise against it unless you’re considering a career change.”

“But Ooomiiii-kuuuuunnn!”

“We’ll do it later.”

“Uh huh.” Atsumu replies absentmindedly and Sakusa hears the sound of his phone taking a photo.

“Delete it.” Sakusa sternly demands with a fierce glare on his face.

Atsumu turns the phone around to show him the photo. It’s surprisingly a good photo. Sakusa’s looking away and eating, of course, but it looks very domestic. Most importantly, he doesn’t look like trash. Just because social media was the bane of his existence, it didn’t mean that he wanted ugly photos of himself on there.

“Can I post it?” Atsumu wiggles his eyebrows.

Sakusa heaves a sigh in defeat. “Just shut up and play the movie.”

Not two seconds after Atsumu starts the movie, Sakusa hears Atsumu giving a soft whine. He looks over to find Atsumu chewing with his eyes closed and a look like he was preparing to ascend to heaven.

“This is going to be the best night of my life.” He whines before eagerly taking another bite.

“Raise your standards.” Sakusa replies dryly before tuning him out in favor of enjoying his dinner and watching the movie. Every time he watched it, he found more details that he’d never noticed before. It was fun to search for them, even if the psychological aspects of this movie in particular messed with him for days after watching it.

The first few times Atsumu jumps, Sakusa doesn’t even register them as jumps. He just thinks he’s shifting around or hiccupping. Something. Not jumping. It’s a horror movie, not a thriller. More psychological and creepy than anything. At least, they hadn’t hit any points that would warrant small surprise jumps that everyone makes occasionally.

But anytime something remotely disturbing would happen, Sakusa would notice movement on the other end of the couch. It was distracting and annoying. Ready to chew Atsumu out, Sakusa turns to look at him, vein in his forehead throbbing. He didn’t expect to find Atsumu with his knees to his chest, hiding his face partially behind his legs. One of the old, creepy songs starts playing in the movie, and Atsumu gives a small jump again, scrunching his eyes closed for five seconds before tentatively opening them again.

Sakusa raises an eyebrow. No one had even died, and he was acting like that. The whole movie itself was creepy, there was that, but for someone who supposedly watched horror movies all the time with his brother, Atsumu sure was worked up.

Sakusa smirks.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he grabs his phone off the couch arm. He focuses it on Atsumu and pushes record. As quickly and as smoothly as possible, he flings a nearby facemask at Atsumu’s face. It soars cleanly and smacks Atsumu in the face like some sort of bat.

The silence is broken by a shriek and Atsumu vaulting himself off the couch. He lands on the floor, looking around horrified. When he finds Sakusa with phone in hand laughing at him, his face drops and he lets out another yell.

Sakusa launches himself over the couch and runs to his room, which is the nearest one with a lockable door. He slams the door and locks it before the thud of Atsumu running into it can be heard.

“Omi-kun!” He yells while banging on the door with his fist. “What are you going to do with that video, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa snickers as he watches it, making sure that there wasn’t anything in the background that he didn’t want on the internet.

“Omi-kun!” He whines now.

Sakusa posts the video and quickly turns his phone off and hides it. He dons his usual bored face and opens the door. Atsumu is looking rather distressed and is pouting. It’s somewhat cute.

“You posted it, didn’t you?”

“I did no such thing.”

“Then where’s your phone? Delete it.”

“Don’t know.”

“Ooommiiii-kuuuuunn!”

“What? Posting embarrassing videos of each other really sells the dating thing, right?”

Atsumu looks at him flatly. “I never thought much about this before, but you’re as much as a gremlin as I am.”

“I am _nothing_ like you.”

“Oh, really? You just found a weakness of mine and exploited it to the internet.”

“I’m not the idiot who said he wanted to watch a scary movie when he’s clearly horrified of them.”

“I’m _not_ scared. You flung something at my _face_.”

“Should I bring out video proof?”

“Please do. Then I can delete it.” Atsumu hisses back.

Sakusa just smirks. Atsumu’s phone starts to receive texts nonstop and his face flattens.

“You already posted it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Atsumu sighs and rubs his forehead. “Fine. Let’s continue the movie then.”

“Lets.” Sakusa raises a pointed eyebrow at him, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Back in the living room, Sakusa settles into his previous comfy position, wrapped in a blanket. He searches to find the part where they’d left off in the movie. He didn’t care if Atsumu didn’t watch any more of it. He’d started it and he wanted to finish it. The whole time he’s looking Atsumu is doing something on his phone. Possibly searching for revenge plans. Sakusa didn’t know or care.

He lets out a little “Ah.” when he finally finds the last scene he remembered. It’s not until a few minutes later, when his attention has fully returned to the movie, that Atsumu decides to lean against him. Immediately, Sakusa turns toward him to chew him out, but he’s met with Atsumu’s phone taking a picture of them cuddling.

Sakusa promptly shoves Atsumu away, who just laughs as he posts the photo.

“Delete it.” Sakusa seethes.

“Nope. You had your chance. You know I’m too much of a gremlin to not get revenge. It comes with the territory of having a twin.”

“It’s like you don’t want me to like you.”

“I think you’d like me even less if I let you do whatever ya wanted.”

Sakusa narrows his eyes. He couldn’t disagree with that. Atsumu gives a cheesy grin back.

“Shall we kiss and makeup now?” Atsumu grins wider.

“Drop dead.” Sakusa huffs back, returning his attention to the movie even though he was seething still.

“Have it your way.” Atsumu sighs before nestling back against Sakusa’s side. He rests his head against Sakusa’s shoulder and wraps his arms around Sakusa’s arm.

“What the fuck are you doing? Have you lost your mind?”

“Sleepy.”

“Then go the fuck home.”

“No. I wanna be with you.”

“Did you hit your head?”

“Nope.” Atsumu nuzzles his head against him. “You can bear with this for like until the movies ends as an apology for posting the video.”

“No. You posted the selfie of us. We’re even.”

“We were going to post that selfie anyway.”

He tilts his head so he can look at Sakusa. Sakusa has to bite back a breath. He didn’t typically spend a lot of time looking at Atsumu. Or rather, he tried not to. He especially didn’t spend time looking into his eyes. Or looking that closely at his eyes. He’d never expected them to be so pretty. They looked normal from far away. Up close he could see that they were a mix of chestnut and chocolate colors. Absentmindedly, he wonders how Atsumu looks bundled in a scarf and if he liked hot cocoa or how he felt about looking at Christmas lights.

“Are ya falling for me?” Atsumu lazily smirks.

Sakusa looks at him flatly and points to the TV. “Look.”

Atsumu turns his head just in time to watch someone being brutally murdered. He jumps and hides his face behind Sakusa’s arm.

“I think we should have more movie dates.” Sakusa smirks. “There is a new horror movie coming out soon that I’d like to see in theater. We should go.” He purrs.

Atsumu’s head pops up from Sakusa’s shoulder. “Really? Let’s go!”

“I said it was a _horror_ movie.”

“I said _I’m_ _in_.”

**. . .**

After practice a few days later coach called a meeting to remind the team that they had an away game and would be staying in a hotel the night before. That was fine. Sakusa had done that plenty of times. He didn’t enjoy staying in hotels, but there was some comfort knowing that it had just been cleaned before he had gotten there. Plus, it wasn’t like he didn’t take a few cleaning supplies of his own anyway. Hotels weren’t nearly as disgusting as airports or public transport.

He wasn’t even thinking about this ending poorly until coach called them to his office directly after the announcement. He closes the door behind them and asks them to sit. Sitting behind his own desk, he gives a huff.

“I’ve got bad news for you two.”

“I decline.”

“What?” Coach Foster furrows his eyebrows.

“I don’t want any bad news right now.” Sakusa explains. “My hands are already full with this one. I can’t handle another problem right now.”

“Well. Consider it the same problem then.” He frowns. “Sorry, Atsumu.” He quickly adds. Atsumu just shrugs back at him, already knowing he was a problem child.

“What now?” Sakusa sighs.

“You two need to share a hotel room.”

“No.” Sakusa quickly cuts back.

“There will be two beds.”

“I don’t care.”

“It’s for the media.”

“If they ask, we can tell them that we’re so dedicated that we don’t stay together the night before games so we can stay focused.”

“They’re not going to buy that.”

“I don’t care.”

“What about I just sneak out of the room and stay with Bokuto when it’s clear?” Atsumu interjects.

“And then you get photographed going in and out of his room in the middle of the night? Not to mention, losing valuable sleep. That’s not happening. I won’t allow it.”

Sakusa gives a sigh. “You’re right. It’s immature to put our wants before the team. We’ll share the room.”

“You’re really okay with that?” Atsumu asks, unconvinced.

“Yes.” Sakusa bows before leaving Coach Foster’s office and heading to the showers.

**. . .**

Sakusa and Atsumu are standing in the doorway of their hotel room staring at the space inside, neither of them wanting to state the obvious.

“Um. Omi-kun,” Atsumu starts.

Sakusa growls. “This is _not_ what I agreed to.”

“I’ll just go stay with Bokkun or sleep on the floor.”

Sakusa fiercely rubs his face with his hand. “Shut the fuck up. We bathe and then we’re going to bed.”

“Uh-“

“No. No ‘uh’ or going around trying to fix things. We should’ve been asleep an hour ago. We’ll just fucking deal with it.” He gives another huff before throwing his bag on the floor and rummaging through for a change of clothes. “Don’t put your bag or your feet on the bed until _after_ you’ve showered.” He’s met with a soft “okay” as he walks into the bathroom.

Things were not going as planned today. At first the bus had a flat. After that got fixed, they got stuck in traffic. Then, when they finally got to the hotel, they found out that they’d come to the wrong hotel. It took another thirty minutes to find the right one. All this time Sakusa had been stuck on the bus with the team, most notably including Atsumu and Bokuto.

Bokuto would’ve been fine. Normally, he sleeps during any ride that he can. Captain told him not to so that’d he’d be able to sleep tonight. That meant, he was just incredibly annoying the entire time instead. Sakusa had tried to get him to call Akaashi so that he would leave him alone, but apparently it was that time of the month where Akaashi was living at the office. Even Sakusa couldn’t urge Bokuto to bother him when he was that busy.

Then there was Atsumu. After their “date” last week, he’d been particularly annoying. He’d started being almost aggressive in his affections. He’d demanded to sit by Sakusa and chatted with him. He’d bought him snacks when they had to stop and tried to capture some of Bokuto’s attention as well.

Sakusa would’ve preferred to have only had to deal with one of the team fools instead of both. God forbid another energetic idiot joins the team.

Quickly, but efficiently, he finishes showering. Once back in the main room, he finds Atsumu sitting on a chair, clothes and toiletries out and ready. He gives Atsumu a hard stare. “Your turn. Be thorough.”

“I’ll be so clean that when you get out, you’ll be willing to eat off me.” He winks before grabbing his stuff and heading into the bathroom.

Trying not to think about that statement, Sakusa turns off all the lights aside from the lamp on the opposite side of the bed of his. He sits crossed-legged with his back against the headboard to meditate. There was no other way he’d be able to bring his stress level down tonight.

_Just until the nuisance gets back._

He takes several deep breaths, focusing only on his breathing, until he’s not immediately aware of his surroundings anymore.

“Hey, do you think I could borrow—”

Sakusa huffs and opens his eyes to see Atsumu shirtless and towel drying his hair.

“Put a shirt on.”

“About that. Do you think I could borrow one? My shampoo spilled onto mine and it was the only one clean enough to be allowed in the same bed as you.”

“You packed dirty clothes?”

“I’ve worn my other shirts at least once, yes. I wasn’t anticipating sleeping with you.”

“Disgusting.”

“Do you have a shirt I can borrow, or do I need to go ask Bokuto?”

Sakusa eyes Atsumu’s bare torso and watches a bead of water from his hair drip down his chest.

“Just shut up and go to bed.”

“But-“

“Good night.” Sakusa huffs, crawling under the covers and turning his back to Atsumu.

“Uh. Okay.”

Atsumu shuffles around a little bit more before slowly and carefully sliding into bed and turning off the lamp.

“I’m not going to stab you.”

Atsumu doesn’t answer immediately. “Did? Did you bring a knife to bed?”

Sakusa sighs. “Just stay on your side of the bed.”

He hums back. “Good night Omi-kun~.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes.

“You’re not going to say good night back?”

“Goodnight, bane of my existence.”

“Aww! You think about me!”

“If I’m tired tomorrow, I’m 100% blaming it on you.”

“So you’re going to tell everyone that I kept you up _all_ ~ night?”

Sakusa grimaces and his hands start clenching with the urge to strangle Atsumu. “Say another word and you’re sleeping in the hall.”

Thankfully, Atsumu doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have to for his pout to get across. Sakusa can feel his disappointment stabbing him in the back. He almost feels bad for being mean. Almost.

**. . .**

Considering the events leading up to today, Sakusa expected to wake up to find Atsumu cuddling him. He just knew it was going to happen. There was no way it wouldn’t. That’s just how things had been happening: One terrible thing after another.

He was not prepared to wake up to find that he was the one clinging to Atsumu. Not even clinging, technically. He was mostly lying on top of him. To make matters worse, Atsumu was awake. And blushing. His hands were even off Sakusa so he couldn’t even be bad about that. To make matter the absolutely worst and most nightmarish scenario that Sakusa couldn’t have even come up with, they’re both hard. Sakusa can feel himself pressing against Atsumu’s leg and Atsumu pressing against his stomach.

Sakusa catches Atsumu’s eyes and promptly closes them in hopes that this is some sort of shoddy nightmare.

“Oi! Don’t pretend to go back to sleep.”

“I’m hoping that when I open my eyes that everything that’s happening here is just a dream.”

“Is my hair that bad?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t even look.”

He huffs and peeks open his eyes so he can say he did look and that Atsumu’s hair was indeed shit. Instead of finding Atsumu looking ridiculous, he finds Atsumu leaning toward him. Sakusa prepares to have reason to end him. Atsumu gives him a small peck on the cheek.

“You may hate everything about this but waking up to you clinging to me has to be the best morning I’ve ever had.”

“What I do in my sleep is no indictment of how I feel about you.”

“Maybe not, but you’re still cuddling me.” He looks away from Sakusa, feigning embarrassment. “And you’re still hard.”

Sakusa blushes hard. He hadn’t really thought about moving away yet.

“That means that either you’re sexually attracted to me or you’re very, very touch starved.”

“I’m germophobic. Of course, I’m touch starved.”

“I’m willing to satiate that need whenever you feel the urge.” Atsumu’s eyes glint. “No strings attached unless you want them to be.”

Sakusa starts to consider it. He doesn’t mean to, but Atsumu was attractive and his body did feel nice against his own. Not to mention he was curious about kissing him. If he ever did anything that Sakusa didn’t like, he could use it as an excuse to kill him. Plus, it’s not like they were talking about having sex. Just platonic cuddles. Could cuddling with your supposed soulmate be platonic?

Sakusa’s head starts to hurt thinking about the logistics. He closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

“Oi! Oi! Please let me go pee before you go back to sleep on me. I promise to pretend to be asleep and let you cuddle me when you get back.”

Sakusa opens his eyes to look at him with a face of disgust. He moves away, stealing all the blankets in the process and wrapping himself up in a cocoon.

“You’re going to have to give some of those up when I get back.” Atsumu calls as he heads to the bathroom.

“Freeze to death for all I care.” Sakusa mutters into the blankets, as he settles in and gets comfortable.

A few moments later, Atsumu crawls back into bed and starts tugging at the blankets. “Share.”

“No.”

He tugs harder until the sheets slip out from under Sakusa. He shoots Atsumu a glare as he crawls under the blankets. Sakusa is stoutly ignoring Atsumu’s existence when he feels Atsumu moving closer. Seconds later, Atsumu is wrapping an arm around Sakusa’s waist, and spooning him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sakusa spits, bite to his voice, but not moving.

“Resuming where we left off.” Atsumu purrs back. “We still have a few hours until we have to be up.” He sighs against Sakusa’s neck, making him shiver. “Good night Omi-kun.”

Against his better, much better, judgement, Sakusa decides to allow the spooning. He is touch starved and it does feel nice. As long at Atsumu doesn’t talk and ruin it, it’s enjoyable.

He can’t sleep now though. Having Atsumu’s body pressed against his own along with Atsumu’s breath on his neck is doing things to Sakusa that he doesn’t want to admit. Feeling the strain in his night pants though, he was going to have to admit it. As much as he tried to will his boner away, it wasn’t going down. He was going to have to do something about it. He desperately wanted to touch himself right now, but there’s no way Atsumu wouldn’t notice that. The only option was to sneak out of bed and go jerk off in the bathroom. It was ideal, but at least he’d have release.

“What’s wrong?” Atsumu mumbles. “You’re breathing really heavily. You feeling okay?”

Sakusa’s whole body freezes and he holds his breath.

“Not breathing is even worse.” Atsumu pulls away from him. He sits up and peers over at him. Sakusa is thankful the blankets are still pulled up over his waist. “You’re not having a panic attack, are ya?”

Sakusa can feel the heat in his face. Looking at Atsumu shirtless only makes it worse. He shakes his head as his traitorous hand slips down toward his crotch.

“Okay then.” Atsumu yawns and lays back down to cuddle him. During his repositioning, his hand brushes against Sakusa’s cock.

Sakusa has to bite back a soft moan. Atsumu stills for a second before reaching down and gently grabbing Sakusa’s cock.

“Shit, Omi-kun. You’re rock hard.”

“Please, for the love of god, shut up.”

“Do? Do you masturbate?”

Sakusa can’t believe he’s being asked that.

“I mean. I just. Yeah.” Atsumu sighs.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Sakusa manages to grit out.

“Wait.” Atsumu wraps both his arms around Sakusa’s torso. “Want me to do it for you?”

“Why in the hell would I let you do that?”

“It feels better when someone else does it right?”

“I don’t like other people touching me.”

“I’m touching you right now. I’m not just other people. I’m your friend, your pursuer, and your soulmate.”

“We are _not_ friends.”

“What are you talking about? We hang out all the time.” Atsumu smirks against Sakusa’s neck. “If you want, I’ll do it for you. My hands are clean, I won’t speak while I do it, I’ll never tell anyone, and I’ll never bring it up again.”

Sakusa stops breathing. It was a pretty good deal. He wasn’t entirely sure what Atsumu was getting out of it, but he didn’t care. He gives a slow, shaky exhale before completely laying down and nodding his head.

Atsumu gives him a small peck on the back of the neck, making him shiver. He slowly runs his hand down Sakusa’s stomach and into his night pants.

“No underwear?”

“What happened to not speaking?”

Atsumu gives a small chuckle and loosely grasps Sakusa’s cock. He bites his lip to keep from moaning, but a small sound still escapes him. It’d been so long since someone else had touched him. Atsumu’s hands were warm and he stroked him with a laziness that matched his smile.

“H-harder. Grasp it harder.” Sakusa moans out as his hips start to thrust toward Atsumu’s hand. Atsumu’s hand tightens and Sakusa lets out a louder, closed mouth moan.

“Shh-sh.” Atsumu warns, stroking him a little faster.

Sakusa can feel Atsumu’s hardening cock against his ass. He leans into Atsumu more, just wanting to feel the body of another. He lets out another moan.

Apparently, he’s too loud because Atsumu pulls his hand away. Immediately, Sakusa pouts and turns around to face him.

“Don’t stop.” He reaches out for Atsumu’s hand and drags it back over to his cock. Instantly, his eyes snap shut, and he gives a groan, itching to cum.

“People are going to hear.” Atsumu whispers. “You gotta quiet yourself.”

“Don’t care. Let them hear. We’re supposedly dating, right?” Sakusa wraps Atsumu’s hand around his cock and starts guiding his hand. He pants at the feeling even though it’d be much better if he wasn’t having to move Atsumu’s hand for him.

“Can I kiss you?”

Sakusa’s eyes snap back open and his hands stop moving.

“I mean. I know I’m touching you right now and usually kissing comes first, but this is you and I figured that kissing was _waaay_ more intimate.”

He was right. Kissing was way more intimate than having someone touch his dick. He knew it was backwards, but he couldn’t convince his brain that it wasn’t. All of that wasn’t even the biggest problem of this clusterfuck happening in the middle of the night.

Sakusa had never kissed anyone before. He’d done other things, but kissing had always been a hard no for him. It was gross. Mouths and spit and germs. No. Just no. And yet. And yet he found himself wondering what it’d be like if it were Atsumu.

“Take it to your grave.” Was the answer he decided on.

Atsumu’s eyebrows raise and a natural smirk forms on his face. “Punch me if you hate it, okay?”

Sakusa closes his eyes as Atsumu starts to lean forward. His heart is beating entirely too fast for a kiss. He’s not expecting Atsumu’s lips to tremble as the press against his. He also wasn’t expecting for Atsumu to press hard and desperately into the kiss like it would be his last. For all Sakusa knew, it might be their last kiss. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead.

He pushes past that and slowly kisses Atsumu back. He hesitates, but he opens his mouth at Atsumu’s probing. Kissing Atsumu isn’t like what he thought it would be. It’s not as disgusting. If he can keep his mind off the germs, it’s enjoyable.

He kisses Atsumu harder and thrusts his hips. Atsumu tightens his grip on Sakusa’s cock and starts stroking him steadily. Sakusa lets out a low, long moan against Atsumu’s mouth. He kisses Sakusa back more, trying to stifle the sound. It feels good though. Too good. Sakusa kisses him back eagerly and starts to fuck Atsumu’s hand.

“Mn. Keep going. Just. Like. That.” He moans and Atsumu tries to kiss away his sounds again. “A-almost there.” He pants. “Need more.”

Atsumu’s hand stutters for a moment. He moves his mouth away from Sakusa’s and purrs in his ear. “I can-. I can use my mouth. If that’s okay with you.”

Sakusa is a man who has very little shame. He’s told he’s too blunt or that he’s missing out on life because of his germ-conscious tendencies. He’s never once felt shame about something like that. He feels shame, and so much pleasure, when those words coming from Atsumu’s mouth cause him to moan loudly and spill out into Atsumu’s hand.

Sakusa pants trying to catch his breath and remember where he was and what in the fuck he was doing. A handjob and some kissing should not make him feel like he’s just coming to from being blackout drunk. That was not how that worked.

Atsumu pushes back some of Sakusa’s hair with what Sakusa hopes is his clean hand. “Should I get the bath ready for you?”

Sakusa huffs and closes his eyes. “Too tired. Going to die of exhaustion and shame here.”

“Shame?” Atsumu whispers back. “You’re beautiful. You make the loveliest noises too.”

“Shut up.”

“Can’t.” He gently pulls his hand from Sakusa’s pants. “Go clean up. You’ll be mad at me later if you don’t.”

“Heh. Sucks to be you.”

Atsumu sighs. “Whatever. I’ll be in the bathroom a bit.”

“Wait.” Sakusa narrows his eyes and looks at Atsumu’s cum stained hand and the erection in his pants. “What are you going to do with that?”

“Oh, your cum?” Atsumu rubs it together between his fingers. “See if I can’t impregnate myself with it.”

“You’re not a woman.”

“Oh. You’re right. Probably just use it as lube to jerk off.” He waggles his eyebrows and makes a jacking off motion as he says it.

_I can’t believe this man is supposed to be my soulmate._

Sakusa throws Atsumu’s pillow at him, aiming directly for his cum-stained hand.

**. . .**

“You sure do look refreshed, Sakusa.” Bokuto smirks, leaning in entirely too close to him. A few of their teammates, Meian included, make faces and turn away.

“Hardly. You try sleeping in bed with Atsumu. He produces too much body heat.”

“Heh.” Bokuto covers his mouth. “Yeah. It does get hot when you’re having se-“

“Bokuto-san.” Sakusa interrupts. “I suggest you use that single brain cell you have before you finish that accusation. If you can’t find your braincell, I suggest you borrow one. I will never have sex with Atsumu Miya.”

Atsumu turns and walks away. Bokuto scoots closer to Sakusa.

“You know, you probably didn’t notice because we got in so late last night, but my room was next to yours.”

“Your point?”

“The walls are thin.”

“I still don’t see what you’re getting at.”

Bokuto gives him a flat look. “Fine. I was trying to be delicate about it, but I guess you’re too stubborn to admit to it unless I’m blunt. Though, I guess that is your style.” He crosses his arms and pouts. “I could hear you moaning last night.”

“I allowed Atsumu the great honor of giving me a foot rub.” Sakusa blatantly lies.

“In the middle of the night?”

“My foot cramped.”

“And you typically moan ‘Grasp it harder’, ‘Don’t stop’, ‘It feels so good’, and ‘almost there’ while getting a foot rub?”

“Obviously. You should try it sometime.”

Bokuto gives another flat look. “And that’s why Tsum-Tsum looks like he’s on cloud nine?”

“He clearly has a foot kink. It explains why he spent so long in the bathroom after my foot cramp went away.”

Sakusa’s not sure Bokuto can give a flatter look than the one that he’s giving him now. “I am not at all convinced. Maybe you didn’t have sex, but something sexual happened. You can’t lie about it forever.”

Sakusa pushes Bokuto away. “There’s nothing to lie about.”

“You can deny it all day. I’ll get the truth from Tsum-Tsum.”

“There’s nothing to get.” Sakusa sighs. “Just drop it already. You’re annoying me.”

Bokuto rolls his eyes. “If nothing happened, Tsum-Tsum would be joking along with me and trying to make you feel awkward. The fact that he left tells me something’s up.”

“Maybe he’s just embarrassed of his foot kink. Not everyone is strong enough to share their kinks with the world.”

“I hate you so much right now.”

**. . .**

The game is much harder than the team ever expected. They lose and they lose miserably. It’s more shameful than what happened last night. By the time it ends, Sakusa’s so exhausted, he lets himself collapse and lay on the gym floor. His exhaustion beat his germaphobia.

When they notice, both Meian and Atsumu run over to him, both crouching on the ground.

“Are you okay? Are you injured? Should we get the nurse?” Meian asks with urgency.

Sakusa just closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Just too tired.”

Atsumu gives a loud sigh of relief. Meian runs his hand over his face and into his hair and laughs. He laughs so hard that Sakusa opens his eyes to glare at him.

“I’m glad to see you enjoy my misery.”

“Sorry. It’s just the stress relief after the game.” He grimaces. “Will you be able to line up?”

Sakusa groans and lifts himself off the ground, stumbling a bit. The rest of the team was starting to head his way with concerned looks on their faces. Atsumu wraps an arm around Sakusa’s waist.

“Come one, Omi-kun. I’ll help ya.” He leans in to whisper in Sakusa’s ear. “This will be a good photo-op for us too. We won’t do any interviews today.”

“Nn.”

Meian’s creepy smile returns.

“Captain, please stop.”

**. . .**

Sakusa gets to sleep peacefully on the way home. Most of the team does. They’re defeated in more than one way. Sleeping was the best way to help cope with the pain of the loss.

Even though the team felt like they needed to jump into hardcore, spartan practice the moment they got back, coach Foster demanded they take the next two days off to help their bodies and their minds relax. No one was happy about it except Bokuto, who would be able to help Akaashi make it through the last few days of the publishing cycle. No one can quite believe that Bokuto’s love for Akaashi outweighed his love for volleyball, but it was a bit of a relief in a weird way.

Sakusa’s content to spend the next two days at home doing nothing. Or, at least he is at first. Nothing gave him too much time to think. About the crushing defeat. About the mistakes he made. About how he can get better. About Atsumu. About how nothing really mattered at all because humans were just insignificant specs of dust.

The nihilism was finally what urged him to get out of the house.

After much pacing, he decides that shopping and a movie might help. Might. At least for today. Tomorrow, maybe he’d do something more physical. All of that aside, he and Atsumu still hadn’t planned anything for the media this week. Much to his displeasure, the media still hadn’t let up on prying for information on them. Sakusa had always been an internet cryptid, but now it was worse than ever. He’d deleted the social media apps he had on his phone because the notifications just kept growing.

In the end, he decides to text Atsumu, the desire to see him not at all influencing this decision. At all.

[Sakusa]: Are you busy today?

[Atsumu]: Omi-kun!

[Atsumu]: You never text me first!

[Atsumu]: Just sneaking serve practice.

[Atsumu]: Why?

[Sakusa]: -_-

[Sakusa]: Stop overworking yourself. It effects the team, not just you.

[Atsumu]: ….

[Sakusa]: I want to do some shopping and see a movie today.

[Sakusa]: We haven’t planned anything for the media this week. I thought this might kill two birds with one stone.

[Atsumu]: I’M IN!

[Atsumu]: WHEN SHOULD I BE READY??

[Sakusa]: 2 hours?

[Atsumu]: Great!

[Atsumu]: I’ll come pick you up!

Sakusa can’t believe the soft smile on his face. Nor can he believe that he just invited Atsumu out on a date. Sure, it was for the media, but they probably could’ve gotten away with several more days of silence. He was not becoming fond of Atsumu and he was not wanting to spend personal time with him.

_I’m just using him to distract any potential media encounters. That’s all._

Sakusa wasn’t sure he believed his own lie.

_Shit. What am I going to wear?_

**. . .**

Sakusa had expected Atsumu to show up early. It was annoying, but it couldn’t be helped. That’s why he’s beyond perturbed when Atsumu is _late_. He considers texting him to ask where the hell he is, but he didn’t want Atsumu to think he was waiting on him. Which was stupid because he was waiting on him and Atsumu _knew_ it. He gives a sigh and rests his head on the back of the couch.

_What’s keeping him?_

Atsumu doesn’t show up until twenty minutes after Sakusa told him to be there. Sakusa opens the door with a scowl only to find flowers shoved in his face.

“I’m sorry! I wanted to get you flowers, but I didn’t know if you’d even like flowers. Then I decided to check out a flower shop near me anyway. But then they were closed so I had to find another one and it ended up being further away than I thought it was. And then I had a hard time decided on if I should get you flowers or not and then I couldn’t figure out what kind.” Atsumu pants. “Do you even like flowers?”

Sakusa takes the flowers from Atsumu. They’re roses in a light orange color that are rather pretty. “I’m not particularly fond of flowers.” He sniffs the flowers and hides his face behind them. “But these are beautiful. Thank you. I’ll make sure to take care of them.”

The smile on Atsumu’s face is blinding. It’s way too big. It reaches his eyes, making him close them. “That’s such a relief!”

Sakusa ignores the way it makes his heart jump. He doesn’t answer and works on finding a vase or something to place the flowers in.

Shortly after, they’re off.

“So what did ya wanna shop for?” Atsumu asks while digging in his bag.

“Books. Maybe some clothes.”

“Huh. That sounds about right.” Atsumu pulls a glove onto his hand and hands Sakusa one as well. “Mind if we hold hands?”

Sakusa stares at the glove before tentatively taking it. Holding hands while they were out had become a normal thing. It wasn’t absolutely necessary, but it was something Sakusa had gotten accustomed to, despite his trepidation every time Atsumu asked.

When they enter Mandrake, Atsumu is beyond confused. The expression on his face morphs into an almost comical one when Sakusa grabs a basket and starts perusing the aisles.

“Ya know, these are not the kind of books I thought you would be interested in.”

_Just wait until we go up a couple floors._

“There’s a lot about me that you don’t know.”

“Yeah, but I’d like to. You’re not exactly forthcoming, ya know? Usually when I ask you questions, I get a sarcastic response or a threat.”

Sakusa hums as he pulls a manga from the shelf and places it in the basket. “I suppose you have a very valid point there.” He frowns. “Maybe we can have dinner at my place and play 21 questions or some shit.”

“Really!” Atsumu almost yells. “You will?”

Sakusa looks around hesitantly. People were starting to look. He had his mask and a cap on, but Atsumu only wore a cap. He leans in closer, placing the basket in Atsumu’s hands.

“Quiet. If people realize it’s us with conversations like this, our cover will be blown. Put your mask on now.”

Atsumu gives a pout but does so. After, he holds the basket with one hand and holds Sakusa’s with the other. Sakusa raises an eyebrow at him.

“You’re not doing the thing where you try to keep me from spending too much, are you?”

“Hell no. If you want to go into debt over buying manga, I’m not going to stop you. I will be grabbing a few volumes for myself, though.”

“Don’t think I’m paying for them.”

“Couldn’t even dream it.”

“I’ll be paying for your movie ticket later, though.” Sakusa smirks.

“Really?” Atsumu asks incredulously.

“It’s a horror movie.”

“Great! I love horror movies.”

Sakusa looks at him flatly but doesn’t comment. He contents himself to shopping quietly. Atsumu is generally agreeable until they hit the women’s floor; a floor designated to BL and other female-focused manga.

“Uh. Omi-kun? You know this is the ladies’ floor, right?”

“Yes. I rather enjoy this floor.”

“So, it’s not a joke?”

“Why would it be? You’re bisexual. What’s your problem with looking through BL? You have GL porn, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah, but. I don’t know. I didn’t expect you as the type.”

“I enjoy a love story occasionally. It’s cathartic.”

“And yet you won’t let your own life become a love story.” Atsumu sighs.

“Manga and real life are severely different.” Sakusa mutters back.

_Real life is much messier._

**. . .**

Sakusa really does want to watch a horror movie. The one he’d been wanting to see had finally hit theaters and the reviews for it had been promising. The image of Atsumu looking wildly uncomfortable during the last horror movie sat in the back of his mind. He might enjoy torturing Atsumu, but he rather not cause a scene at the theater. He rather save that kind of event for at home.

He decides on buying tickets for an action movie that looked good. It probably wasn’t going to be anything he’d ever watch again, but it seemed like something Atsumu might enjoy. He might as well treat him after dragging him through the BL floor despite how clearly embarrassed he was.

After the movie, they decide to go back to Sakusa’s place since they’re tired of carrying around so many books. Sakusa had gone a little overboard in his purchases, but he usually only bought manga once a month unless there was a release he had to have.

“Omi-kun, I’m hungry.” Atsumu whines, as he plops down on the couch.

“How? You just ate an entire bucket of popcorn.”

“Yeah, but that’s not real food.”

“Say that to all the useless calories you just ingested.” Sakusa snorts, sitting on the couch, making sure to leave two feet between them.

“Hey, Omi-kun?” Atsumu stares at the ceiling. Sakusa gets the uneasy feeling he’s about to ask a question that Sakusa really doesn’t want to hear. “Do you regret what happened the other night?”

“What happened to taking it to the grave?” Sakusa frowns.

“I just wanted to make sure. I know you don’t care for me very much, but I don’t want you to hate me, especially for something like that.”

“I agreed to it.” Sakusa sighs, ending the conversation. “Go pick up some beer. I’ll start dinner.”

“I get homemade cooking again? I feel so spoiled.” Atsumu gushes, looking a bit childish with the smile on his face.

“I’ll need beer to make it through whatever questions I’m going to answer for you tonight.” Sakusa flatly replies. “Consider your question from earlier one of your 21.”

“Aww! That’s not fair!”

“The longer you take to get beer, the less tipsy I’ll be when you ask your questions, and therefore less inclined to answer.”

“Got it! Heading out now!”

Once Atsumu was out of the apartment, Sakusa stares at the floor and sighs deeply.

_It’s time to stop being such a dick._

**. . .**

“What was your favorite age growing up?” Sakusa asks, thoroughly tipsy, but not so much that he’d forget any of Atsumu’s answers. Some of it would be good blackmail material later.

“That few year span where I didn’t realize I had a brother.” Atsumu laughs.

“Hm. Mine was when school still had naptime.”

“Shit. That was the life. If you had the chance to be immortal, would you take it?”

“No. Hell no. Oh, fuck no. Why would I subject myself to so much misery?”

“Dude. But you could become a supreme overlord.”

“Well, there’s your answer.”

“Heh.”

“Do you have any conspiracy theories?”

“Oh, absolutely. We don’t have time for all those tonight.”

Sakusa gives a huff of laughter and takes another sip of beer.

“What’s the worst argument you’ve ever been in?”

“When ‘Samu told me he was quitting volleyball after high school. We didn’t speak for weeks.”

“Nn. I don’t think I’ve ever had an argument bad enough for it to be considered ‘worst’.”

“Lucky. If you could change anything about yourself, what would you?”

Sakusa’s smile drops. “My mysophobia. I don’t mind it so much, but apparently it bothers other people and offends them.”

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to care about that.”

“I don’t, typically. Sometimes I feel guilty for it, though.” He frowns and takes another drink. “What about you?”

“Ahh.” Atsumu rubs the back of his head. “I guess wish I could be less annoying. I kinda piss people off all the time and I don’t mean to.”

“That would require you to change your entire personality.”

“Shut up!”

Sakusa snorts and rolls his eyes. “After volleyball, what will you do with your life?”

“Why are you asking that like it’ll happen soon?”

“It’ll happen sooner than later, like it or not.”

Atsumu gives a frustrated sigh. “I don’t know. I don’t really want to think about it. I just want to enjoy it the best I can while it lasts. You?”

“I’m not sure either. Possibly work as a manga editor like Akaashi.”

Atsumu gives him a skeptical look. “Really? He looks like he’s working himself to death.”

“Really.”

“Huh. What places are on the top of your travel list?”

“Hmm. Singapore, South Korea, Italy, and Canada.”

“Australia for me.”

“I’ll make sure to mourn you publicly.”

“Yuussss!”

“What’s something that no one else knows about you?”

“That I’m hopelessly in love with you.”

Sakusa’s breath stutters and he jerks his head back. “I said that no one else knows.”

“No one _knows_. They just assume that I like you and want to be with you because we’re soulmates. They don’t know that I’ve fallen for you hard.” He looks at Sakusa sadly. “Your turn.”

Sakusa turns his head and stares at the wall. He considers saying something like ants or the looming eruption of Yellowstone, but the booze is making him feel more honest and brave, just like he’d hoped for.

“I like you.” He whispers. When Atsumu doesn’t reply, he looks up to find him giving Sakusa a curious look. Sakusa sighs. “I like you.” He says a bit louder. “I’m not in love with you, but I am fond of you. I asked you out today because I wanted to spend time with you, not for media exposure. And,” he bites his lip, “I like you enough that you’re the first person I’ve ever let kiss me.”

“Omi-kun.” Atsumu softly whispers.

Sakusa gives an annoyed huff and stares up at the ceiling, trying to keep his eyes from watering. He’d never said anything that intimate before. It was scary.

“Why are you crying?” Atsumu whispers as he slides closer and wipes away a tear that just didn’t take no for an answer. “Do you resent the idea of being with me that much?”

“Unfortunately, not.” Sakusa sighs and wipes his eyes. “Just don’t like being so vulnerable.”

Atsumu takes his hands. Sakusa jumps at the non-gloved touch, but he doesn’t pull away. “Thank you.” He whispers. “It means a lot. And,” he pulls Sakusa’s hand up to kiss it, “I really want to have your second kiss as well.”

“What are we doing now?” Sakusa blurts out.

“W-what do you mean?” His eyebrows furrow. “Are you wanting to go somewhere?”

“I meant between us.” He furrows his eyebrows before gathering his determination. “Will you stop being my fake boyfriend and be my real boyfriend?”

Atsumu stares at him with wide eyes. He blinks a few times.

“Atsumu.” Sakusa says flatly.

“Sorry. I think I just had a stroke.”

Sakusa continues to stare at him flatly. A deep blush spreads across Atsumu’s face.

“Okay. Just. Just hold on for a second. I need. Yeah.” He covers his face.

“What happened to all that confidence you parade around with?” Sakusa pulls Atsumu’s hand away from his face. He gives a small snicker at how red Atsumu’s face is before pressing his lips against Atsumu’s. Atsumu gives a small squeak back before wrapping his arms around Sakusa and kissing him back.

They make out until Sakusa starts to feel uncomfortable. Atsumu steals one more peck on the lips as Sakusa pulls away.

“Yes. I want to be your real boyfriend. I don’t know why you’d even have to ask.” Atsumu sighs, satisfied.

**. . .**

** A few weeks later **

“I want to do it.”

Atsumu looks at Sakusa with confusion on his face. “The zero-temp quick? I’m okay with it but we’ll need to practice a lot to make it work. With how flexible your wrists are, I think you do it even if it’s botched.”

Sakusa gives his boyfriend a flat look. For someone who proclaims that he’s always thinking about sex, he never picked up on any of Sakusa’s advances.

“No. Not that. Well, yes. I do want to do that too, but that’s not what I’m talking about right now.”

“Theeen what are ya talking about?”

“Sex.”

Atsumu does a spit take causing Sakusa to scrunch his nose and reconsider his words and desires. It’s followed by self-loathing because he still finds Atsumu cute.

“You what?”

“I want to try having sex. Penetrative sex, to be specific.”

Atsumu looks at him wildly. “You know you don’t have to do that, right? I’m okay with what we do now. Or even nothing at all.”

Over the last few weeks, they hadn’t gone much further than their night in the hotel. There had been some kissing, but mostly hand jobs. Once, Sakusa let Atsumu blow him. It was so much better when Atsumu did it than when anyone else had. It was something he wouldn’t mind happening again, but it would have to wait. For Sakusa, giving Atsumu a blowjob or penetrative sex had been an absolute no for him. Kissing was still iffy sometimes. He was curious about anal, though. There’s no way that he’d be able to fuck Atsumu, but the idea of Atsumu fucking him gave him chills.

“I want to try it.” Sakusa reiterates. “We already get naked and sweaty and rub up against each other. The only difference would be your cock in my ass. You’d be wearing a condom and it’s not like your dick could be any dirtier than an anus. I might want to burn the sheets after, though.”

Atsumu looked at him like he’d just given him the launch codes for nuclear weapons.

“I’m serious.”

“Um. Yeah. I mean, okay. If it’s something that you’ve put thought into and seriously want to do, there’s no way I’d say no to that.”

Sakusa pats Atsumu on the head. “Good boy.”

Atsumu looks back at him flatly. “I hope you like it rough.”

“Go ahead. The rougher you make it, the more the neighbors will hear.”

“Hotel it is then. That way we won’t have to worry about the neighbors _or_ you committing accidental arson. It’ll be just like old times.”

“You mean roughly a month ago?”

“Ya.”

**. . .**

Sakusa thought it would be nerve-wracking. He seemed to be more excited than Atsumu, though. Which looked like it weirded Atsumu out, but Sakusa wasn’t going to complain.

At the hotel, and after _very_ thorough showers, they lay naked in bed next to each other. Atsumu kisses Sakusa softly and each of them let their hands lightly trail along each other’s body. Sakusa presses his body against Atsumu’s, begging for the touch of skin, his skin. Maybe it was because of the stupid universe or maybe it was because he was falling more and more for Atsumu, but Atsumu always felt so good to him.

“You’re still sure about this?” Atsumu murmurs against Sakusa’s lips.

“Absolutely. I want it.” Sakusa pants back, a little too worked up already. Since he rarely had sexual interactions before he and Atsumu started dating, he was on the sensitive side; something his neighbors knew quite well.

Atsumu kisses him again and pushes him onto his back. “Which one of us do you feel more comfortable with stretching you?”

“You.” Sakusa kisses him back and wraps his legs around him. “But use a condom when you do it.”

“Mn. Will do.”

Atsumu kisses down Sakusa’s body until he’s at his cock. He sucks it lazily while opening a condom, slipping it on his fingers, and putting lube on it. He looks up at Sakusa before rubbing his entrance gently. Sakusa scrunches his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to think too much about it.

Atsumu slowly slides one finger in, making Sakusa scrunch his eyes harder. “Nngh. I don’t like it.”

Atsumu gives a laugh back. “It’ll feel better in a minute. After I get you stretched a bit more, I can show the magic of your prostate.”

“ _Please_ shut up.” Sakusa whines as Atsumu slowly pushes his finger in and out of his hole.

“Aw. But Omi-Kun~”

“Less talking, more dick sucking.” Sakusa shifts uncomfortably.

Atsumu runs his tongue up Sakusa’s cock. “I figure if you hated it, you would’ve pushed my face away with your feet by now, but I feel like I need to ask anyway. Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“I want you to stop talking and to hurry up and stretch me so we can have sex.” Sakusa pouts.

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “As you wish.” He presses his finger further into Sakusa, earning a hiss from him. Atsumu gently licks Sakusa’s cock, smirking and staring at him. Sakusa shifts uncomfortably, trying to focus on Atsumu’s mouth on his cock over the foreign feeling in his ass as Atsumu thrusts his finger in and out of him.

“I’m gonna put in a second finger, okay?”

“Mng. Okay.” Sakusa huffs. “You’re sure this is necessary? Can’t you just shove it in?”

“Only if you want to scream in pain.” Atsumu smirks. “I don’t really want to hurt you, but I _am_ curious about seeing you in such an uncool state. Should I try it?”

“Don’t make me call the police.”

Atsumu gives a fake gasp as he kisses and nibbles Sakusa’s cock with his lips. “You’d call the police on your own soulmate?” He pushes his fingers in further, brushing against Sakusa’s prostate.

Sakusa’s head jerks back and he groans loudly. “Not if you keep doing that.” Atsumu brushes up against it again, causing him to moan again. “Can you stick it in now? Your dick will feel much better than your fingers.”

“One more finger, Omi-kun. I know you’re not very good at it, but be patient.” Atsumu smirks. He pushes a third finger in, causing Sakusa to squirm uncomfortably again. “Just a little bit like this and you’ll be ready.”

“Yeah.” Atsumu sighs fondly. “You’re still sure about this?” He brushes against Sakusa’s prostate. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to sway your decision there.”

“I’m sure.” He makes grabby hands, urging Atsumu to come closer. He kisses him gently, using a lot of lip. “I want to have sex with my soulmate.”

Atsumu gives a purr. “Touch me a little bit? I think you’re stretched enough.”

Sakusa locks him back in a kiss as his hand lightly trails down Atsumu’s stomach. He gently grasps his cock and starts stroking. In his hand, Atsumu starts to harden and he gives a sigh against Sakusa’s mouth.

“I love it when you touch me.” He gives a small contented groan before nuzzling Sakusa’s face.

Sakusa smiles and rolls his eyes. He grabs one of the condoms Atsumu had left lying on the bed before taking his hand away briefly to open the package and slip it onto Atsumu.

“Eager, are we?” He purrs with a smirk.

“The more.” Sakusa kisses him sloppily. “You make that face.” He kisses him again. “The less eager I get.” When Atsumu gives a pout, he opens the bottle of lube they’d been using and slicks Atsumu’s cock with it. “Can we have sex now?” He sighs.

“I dunno. I kinda like you asking for it.”

Sakusa gives him a flat, grumpy look.

Atsumu chuckles back and gives him a quick kiss before pulling his hand out of Sakusa. He pulls the condom off his fingers and tosses it in the trashcan they’d put nearby for messes and uses a bottle of hand sanitizer they’d left of the bed. He repositions himself between Sakusa’s legs and leans forward to kiss him.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace.” Atsumu purrs.

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

“I love you too.” He kisses Sakusa again and spreads his legs a little more. “Try not to punch me too hard if it hurts.”

“Why?” Sakusa whispers back, starting to get a little nervous. “It wouldn’t be the first time I gave you a black eye.”

Atsumu gives him a flat look back before presses his cock against Sakusa’s hole. “You talk big for someone who’s shaking.”

“Shut up.” Sakusa pouts.

“Only so I can hear your beautiful moans.” He engages Sakusa in another kiss as he presses inside. He stops almost immediately as Sakusa tenses up. “Breathe, baby. It’s okay. I got you.”

Sakusa gives a deep breath before Atsumu presses in further. He knows he’s flinching but Atsumu is trying to keep him distracted with kisses. When Atsumu’s finally pushed his cock completely in, Sakusa gives a big shiver. It was weird, but it definitely turned him on. He could feel more precum wetting the tip of his cock.

“You okay?” Atsumu purrs, studying Sakusa’s face even though he didn’t have to. Sakusa was expressive enough for anyone to see when he was displeased.

“Still feels weird.”

“It’ll go away, I promise.”

Sakusa squirms a little bit more. “I’m holding you to that promise. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Wow.” Atsumu scoffs. “Don’t set the bar high or anything.”

“Heh.” Sakusa lightly pulls the hair on the back of Atsumu’s head. “You can move now.”

“Nn.” Atsumu gives him one last kiss before pulling his hips backward and slowly pushing himself back inside. He pauses when Sakusa makes an uncomfortable face.

“Keep going.” He pants back. It still felt weird, but it was also enjoyable somehow. He watches as Atsumu gives a shudder of excitement before gently thrusting in him again. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on the sensation.

Atsumu shifts slightly and manages to brush against his prostate. Sakusa’s head flies back and he gives a loud groan.

“There, there!” He gasps. “I knew your cock would feel much better than your fingers.”

Atsumu gives a small chuckle and picks up his pace a little. “Still weird?”

“Little weird. Little tight. Not horrible, though.”

“When people know we’ve had sex, please tell them that it was ‘not horrible’.” He gives a particularly hard thrust into Sakusa.

Sakusa gives a loud moan that was no-doubt heard in the next room. It’s met with a smirk wide eyes and a genuine smile. Atsumu picks up his pace and Sakusa gives another groan. Sakusa wraps his legs around Atsumu, urging him to thrust more inside him. Atsumu takes the hint and pulls almost all the way out and the snaps his hips forward roughly toward Sakusa.

Sakusa responds with a load moan that was probably heard three rooms away. He didn’t care.

“That’s right, baby. You sound so pretty.”

“Mngh. Atsumu.” Sakusa pants. “M-more. I wanna cum.”

Atsumu gives a grin before kissing him. He grunts as he repositions himself, grabbing Sakusa’s hips and slightly pulling them toward him as he thrusts inside him. He’s starting to sweat and his eyes, even though always half-lidded, have a different, more animalistic look in them. Sakusa grasps the sheets with one hand and grasps his own cock with the other.

“T-there! You feel so good!” He moans, feeling Atsumu tense inside him. He gives a small smirk. _He_ was the sensitive one, but his boyfriend was just as worked up as him. Atsumu brushes his prostate again, causing him to give a stuttered moan. He strokes his dripping cock faster, feeling himself tighten around Atsumu. “Mgn! There! There! Just a little bit more!” He moans again.

Atsumu lets go of one of Sakusa’s hips, pushes Sakusa’s hand away from himself, and starts rapidly stroking him. “Cum for me baby. I wanna hear you call my name.”

Sakusa bites his lip and gives a load groan. For a second, he considers not doing as Atsumu requested out of pure pettiness, but his eyes meet Atsumu’s and it’s too much for him. “A-Atsumu! I’m cuming!” He lets out another loud more for his soulmate to hear along with the nearby rooms.

“Kiyoomi.” Atsumu grunts before thrusting into him a few more times and then letting out his own soft moan. He pants a few times before locking Sakusa in a kiss. After he catches his breath, be pulls out, throwing away the condom, sanitizing his hands, and wiping Sakusa’s cum off himself.

Sakusa misses him too much to let him be fastidious. He wraps a leg around Atsumu, ignoring the pain shooting through him and kisses him again briefly before pressing their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Atsumu gives one of his few soft smiles. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sakusa is loud during sex pass it on.
> 
> [Here is a fluffy epilogue if you're interested!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076977)


End file.
